Taming a Beast
by GrimmjowXDJaggerjack
Summary: GrimmxIchi BDSM yaoi fic with lots of the stuff you've been looking for! Grimmjow co-owns a sex club with Starrk. One day Ichigo shows up and overhears that the attractive male is looking for a permanent partner.
1. Likes a bit of a fight

Grimmjow stood behind the bar, hands idly cleaning glasses before the establishment opened to more than the few VIP members. Blue eyes scanned the area near the stage where a few Masters sat enjoying their slaves and pets. One of the larger males; Kensei, if Grimmjow remembered correctly, was laid on one of the wide leather couches. His slave sat between his legs with his ass in the air as he bobbed up and down on his Master's cock. Grimmjow salivated at the sight, his tongue running over his lips as he imaged himself in the slave's place; not with Kensei though, with his slave. His tongue ran over his teeth as the image of him sucking that pretty slave off formed in his mind. His cock twitched under his leather pants. He really needed to get laid.

A finger suddenly flicked him in the temple. "Earth to Grimmy!" Starrk's low baritone chimed in his ear.

Grimmjow turned and gave the brunette an annoyed glare. "You know I hate being called that," he growled.

"Yeah, but calling your name ten times didn't work so," Starrk said as he smirked at his business partner and shrugged with his hands.

"Huh?"

"You were spaced out. You've been washing that same cup for like five minutes now," Starrk said with a chuckle. He slung a black washcloth over his shoulder and leaned his hip against the low counter. "Thinking about how much you want to suck dick?"

"So what if I am?" Grimmjow growled putting the glass in its place and moving on to the next one.

Starrk shrugged. "You're always welcome to suck mine," he said with a grin.

"Tempting but no," Grimmjow replied curtly.

"Okay, it's here if you want it mean kitty," Starrk teased as he walked around Grimmjow to his station a little further down the bar.

"Shut up and get to work!" Grimmjow said a small smiling pulling at his lips. Fucking bastard tempting him while they were at work. One day he was just going to say fuck it and suck the man right there behind the bar while the brunette served their customers. It's not like any of their clientele would care.

With a sigh, Grimmjow focused on getting the bar all set up for when the doors opened to their regular members. Soon enough the lights dimmed a little more than they already were and the music that played throughout the large space got louder. Shuhei; Kensei's slave had taken up his spot in the DJ both his hands easily working all the little switches and buttons on the soundboard. His head of black hair bobbed to the steady beat he played the lights flashing over him, highlighting the black 69 tattooed on the man's left cheek and the bands of squares that wrapped around dominate biceps. The fishnet top hid his silver nipple piercings from view but Grimmjow knew they were there. Oh, how he would love to bite-

"Daydreaming about my slave again there Grimm?" Kensei's deep voice pulled Grimmjow from his thoughts as the Master took a seat at the bar in front of him. A hand ran through short gray hair as he grinned knowingly at the Grimmjow.

"Maybe," Grimmjow looked away from the man's gaze. He really needed to get ahold of himself.

Kensei chuckled and leaned forward so his bare chest touched the black quartz while his hands clasped together on the smooth surface. "I wouldn't mind watching you make him moan with the skilled tongue I've heard so much about. I'm sure the bitch would love it too," He purred gray eyes piercing through stubborn blue.

"As much as I would enjoy that Ken. I'm looking for something more permanent," Grimmjow replied grabbing a tumbler from the counter and filling it with ice. "Whiskey?"

Kensei chuckled and leaned back in the bar stool. "Yes, please."

Grimmjow turned to grab the bottle of whiskey from the glass shelves behind him. As he did so he could feel Kensei's gaze running over his bare back. He shivered. Fuck he was so horny.

"So why the sudden desire for something permanent?" Kensei asked when Grimmjow turned back around with the bottle and poured a portion into the glass.

"One-offs and casual play partners are great. But I just want something like what you and the bitch have. Can't really explain it any more than that," Grimmjow said pushing the glass over the bar top to Kensei. "But I'm fucking horny as hell. Why's it so damn hard to find an experienced Dom who doesn't mind a bit of a fight!" He growled putting the bottle back on the shelf.

"Sorry to interrupt but I've been standing here for a while." A new voice pulled Grimmjow's attention to his left. A man similar in body type to Shuhei sat at the bar arms crossed over his bare chest. Two nipple piercings glinted catching Grimmjow's gaze before finally he looked up into patient hazel eyes. He blinked at the short spiky orange hair that seemed to glow faintly everytime the light hit it.

"Uh, yeah. Sorry about that. What can I get ya?" Grimmjow said shaking himself out of his stupor. Kensei tipped his glass in thanks and left the bar. Probably to return to the couch he had been sitting on earlier.

"It's fine. White freezy, please." The ginger replied his eyes trailing down Grimmjow's bare chest.

"Coming right up." Grimmjow grabbed a tumbler and filled it with ice then turned around to get the banana liquor and Cherry Sour Puss. When he turned back with the bottles the ginger was smiling at him.

"Anyone ever told you, you have a very fine physique?" he asked leaning forward to rest his chin in his hand, his hazel pools staring deep into vibrant blue.

Grimmjow chuckled an amused grin pulling across his face. "Nope. Normally just the whole 'Damn you've got a fine ass!' or 'Holy shit you're ripped.' type stuff," He replied as he mixed the sweet and sour beverage. He added a little more Banana Liquor to the mix. He had a feeling this man preferred it on the sweeter side.

"Oh sorry let me try again. You're sexy as hell," the ginger said gratefully taking the drink after Grimmjow slid it over to him. The grin on the man's face made the little flecks of gold in his eyes stand out.

Grimmjow chuckled again. "You ain't to bad yerself," Grimmjow drawled resting his hands on the bar top. "Don't suppose I could get your name could I?"

The ginger chuckled his grin transforming into a pleased smirk. "Kurosaki Ichigo, and yours?" He said taking a slow sip of his drink.

"Protector or Strawberry?" Grimmjow asked with a tilt of his head.

"Protector."

"Good name. I'm Jaggerjack Grimmjow, nice to meet meat you Kurosaki." Grimmjow extended a hand over the bar to Ichigo.

"Same to you." Ichigo's grip was firm and Grimmjow could feel callouses meaning the man worked with his hands or did some sort of physical activity at least. "How long have you worked here?" He asked as they released each other.

Grimmjow's grin widened. "Since the beginning. I'm the owner. Well one of them. Starrk is the other." He nodded towards Starrk down the bar. The brunette was closest to the door and therefore far busier than Grimmjow was.

"Oh, and what made you want to start such a business?"

"Starrk wanted to open a bar and I wanted to run a sex club. Simple as that really. Figured it would turn a good profit," Grimmjow answered with a shrug.

Ichigo hummed as he took a long drink of his white freezy. His tongue darting out to run over where some of the liquid was left on the outside of the glass giving Grimmjow a glimpse of the piercing near the tip of the pink muscle. Shit, he loved tongue piercings. Okay, he loved all piercings.

"Tongue piercing, nice," Grimmjow commented as he forcefully pulled his eyes back up to meet smirking hazel pools sparking with interest. Grimmjow swallowed that look was adding fuel to the fire that had been building inside him all day.

"Thanks." Ichigo stuck his tongue out giving Grimmjow a better look at the black and white ball in the upper middle portion of his pink tongue. "Just got it today so it feels a little weird."

"I hear that only lasts a few days," Grimmjow replied glancing around to make sure he wasn't missing any customers again.

"I hear it makes for an interesting kissing experience," Ichigo said running his tongue over his lips before taking another sip of his drink.

The bastard was definitely teasing him. "Is that so..." Grimmjow replied trying not to suddenly offer to make out with the guy so he could feel that sinful ball rub against his own tongue.

"Uhum, I have a feeling you know that first hand though," Ichigo smirked over his glass.

"So what if I do?" Grimmjow retorted shifting his stance to change the angle in which his hardening dick pushed against his leg.

"Then I may be so inclined to ask you to help me figure out for myself just what kind of experience it gives." Hazel eyes darkened with lust as Ichigo locked gazes with Grimmjow over the top of his glass as he finished off his drink.

"Normally I would be more than happy too but-"

"You're looking for something more permanent?" Ichigo said putting his glass down. He leaned over the bar and clasped his hands together. "An experienced Dom who likes a bit of a fight."

Grimmjow felt heat build in his cheeks. So he had overheard that. "Yes."

"Can I get a porn star please?" A blonde woman asked as she reached the bar. Grimmjow nodded and prepared the drink.

"Five fifty Miss," Grimmjow said as he pushed the blue drink over to her. She handed him a ten, winked and told him to keep the change before sauntering off. Grimmjow quirked a brow and deposited the money into the cash and added the change to the tip jar on the bar.

"How come you didn't ask me to pay up front? And can I get another?" Ichigo asked leaning back a little to give Grimmjow some more space. The man was acting a little standoffish now. Maybe he'd crossed a line.

"Distracted," Grimmjow replied and winked. Or not.

"Ah," Ichigo nodded and watched as Grimmjow swiftly made him another drink.

"Do you want to start a tab?" Grimmjow asked running a hand through his messy blue hair. Ichigo's gaze followed the arm, pausing on the large bicep before flicking back to an angular face.

"Sure." Ichigo leaned forward and fished his wallet out of his back pocket and handed over his visa.

Grimmjow took the offered card and labelled it with Ichigo's name on a piece of paper before sticking it in a cup behind him. He grabbed the needed bottles once more and mixed Ichigo his drink.

"I'm looking for permanent as well," Ichigo said picking up the new beverage.

Grimmjow's ears perked up. That was good news. He had been having a hard time figuring out if Ichigo had been flirting for a one time thing or more than that. Not that one could every really tell without outright asking the other person.

"So if you're willing to talk it out when your shifts done, I'd be more than happy to. But if you'd rather just have some fun and relieve some sexual frustration I'm okay with that too," Ichigo offered with a shrug and sipped his drink.

Grimmjow thought for a moment and took the order of another customer when they approached. As he prepared the drink he decided he would give the sexy ginger a chance. He handed the drink to the small male and took his money then waited for him to leave before replying to Ichigo. "I'm just covering for another guy who had to come in later then his shift was planned. I'll be done in about 20 minutes."

Ichigo smiled. "Alright, shall I meet you here or?"

"If you want to stick around here we can use one of the private rooms or we can head down the street to a little coffee shop I know," Grimmjow suggested.

"Hmmm, one of those involves shirts. I don't feel like shirts."

Grimmjow laughed and grinned at Ichigo. "Okay, private room it is."

"See you in twenty minutes then. I'll keep the tab going for now," Ichigo said and slipped off the stool to go check out the rest of the establishment.

Grimmjow watched him go his gaze taking in the rest of the man that had been hidden by the bar. The bastard had a fucking crop and police grade handcuffs hooked onto his belt hanging over tight leather pants that left nothing to the imagination. Ichigo had a perfect round ass and Grimmjow knew he fucking knew it too because the tease deliberately wiggled his hips as soon as his ass was visible to Grimmjow and winked at him over his shoulder. "Fuck," Grimmjow practically whined his tongue running over his teeth. This was going to be a _long_ twenty minutes.

Finally, the twenty minutes was over and Ichigo was back at the bar. The ginger stood bent at the waist leaning on the black surface as he patiently waited for Grimmjow to finish making the six drinks a group of flamboyant males in fishnets, heels and leather had ordered. A pale man with short black hair and vibrant green eyes stood behind Grimmjow waiting to take over his post. Ichigo noted the employee wore black slacks and a suit vest, unlike his shirtless employers. It would seem each employee was free to were however much or little clothing as they liked. As the waiters and other employees also all wore very different outfits with different levels of coverage.

"Finally!" Grimmjow exclaimed as he rounded the bar to collect Ichigo.

Ichigo chuckled and downed the last of his drink. "Lead the way. This is my first time here so I don't know where anything is. Took me like five minutes to find the washrooms."

Grimmjow chuckled and nodded towards the back of the large main room. "You didn't think to ask someone?"

"Too stubborn for that," Ichigo replied earning him another low chuckle as he followed Grimmjow into a long hallway with black walls and many doors on either side. Each black door they passed had a number on it and a lock with a little switch to show if they were occupied or not. Grimmjow stopped at door number 6 and held it open for Ichigo.

"Thanks," Ichigo said as he walked past the larger male into the dimly lit room. His shoes clicked on the black tile as he walked up to the large leather bed covered in leather pillows. Beside it was a side table with a box of various condoms, latex gloves and a selection of different lubricants. On the wall across from the end of the bed hung a large LED TV and a selection of what Ichigo assumed was pornographic DVDs.

"Hum, I expected silk sheets and roses for some reason," Ichigo mused.

Grimmjow chuckled and took a seat on the bed in front of Ichigo. He pulled his legs up and under himself so he could sit cross-legged in his tight pants. "That would take way too long to clean. Though adding fake roses might not be a bad idea. Maybe we'll do that for valentines day next year."

"Guess that's true," Ichigo said joining Grimmjow in sitting cross-legged on the bed. "So, what exactly are you looking for?" He asked smiling as he leaned back onto his hands.

Grimmjow licked his lips. That pose shouldn't be that sexy but it pushed out the man's toned chest and made it hard not to stare at the two bar piercings on his nipples. "Well, I'm a bit of a sadomasochist and most would say I'm a brat but I prefer beast. I'm not bratty I just like a bit of a fight first. It's exciting having someone forcefully pin me and put me in handcuffs for example. I just like to actually _try_ to stop them."

"I understand what you mean. What else?"

"I want someone to tame me but also let me be wild is I guess the best general idea of the overall thing I'm looking for."

"Wild how?"

"I like biting and being bitten. Wrestling, pinning, getting pinned, pulling against a lead, that kinda thing."

"Alright, what level of pain are you okay with?"

"I can take quite a lot never really tested how far but I've never reached the point of safewording or it not being of the pleasurable sort. Though I don't like the type of pain from whips. Or pinching on anything other than my nipples. Shit pisses me off."

"Okay. What about toys?"

"Haven't met a dildo or vibrator I don't like. Not into cages or any form of cock and ball torture. Crops I love. Same with floggers." Grimmjow could feel himself getting hard just talking about all this. He was so fucking horny.

"Bondage?"

"Don't care for ropes but bondage tape, leather cuffs, and spreader bars are fine."

"Fine?" Ichigo quirked a brow.

"I like them."

Ichigo grinned. "I love bondage so why don't you give me that answer on a scale of one to ten?"

Grimmjow gnawed on his tongue and thought for a moment. "Solid seven I think. Unless we're talking handcuffs, leather or metal, then it's a ten."

Ichigo grin grew wider. "That's good to hear. Any particularly strong kinks or fetishes?"

"I have a bit of an oral fetish. Biting, licking, sucking. I love giving and receiving it all. The former more than the later though. And being pinned. Drives me nuts." Grimmjow grinned wide as he thought about it, his cock twitching in his pants.

Ichigo licked his lips, that sinful piercing peaking out from between them for a moment. "I think I can provide and work with all of that. Shall we try a scene? Or should I take you to dinner first?" Ichigo's eyes filled with lust as he watched Grimmjow shiver at his offer. He wanted to lean forward and see if he could crawl over the man and push him down onto the bed but he didn't. He needed to let Grimmjow think clearly and have his consent.

"What did you have in mind?" Grimmjow swallowed thickly as he spoke. Those damn eyes. He couldn't look away, they drew him in like a moth to a flame.

Ichigo leaned forward resting his chin on his hand as he thought. "How about you suck me off and then we'll see if I can get you on your hands and knees under me. If I succeed I'll finger your ass. Unless you'd rather I just fuck you. I have been tested and am clean but I understand you may want to see some documentation of that and personally, I would also like too. So condom for the blowjob of course," he suggested smiling at Grimmjow.

Grimmjow shuddered that did sound like a good time. "Well, I was tested two weeks ago and have a photo of the documentation and am honestly inclined to believe you're not lying."

Ichigo blinked for a second. "Can't believe I forgot I had the mine emailed to me. Might as well confirm for ourselves. So does that mean?"

"You pin me on my stomach you get your prize Kurosaki," Grimmjow said with a grin. "And fuck condoms for blowjobs!" He exclaimed.

Ichigo chuckled and pulled out his phone. Grimmjow did the same and the two verified that they both were in fact clean.

"No sex since this right?" Ichigo confirmed and got an affirmative answer. "Good, shall we then? Or do I need to force you onto the floor between my legs as well?" Ichigo drawled with a smirk.

"Nah, I'll play nice for now," Grimmjow replied and slipped off the bed.

Ichigo turned so he sat right on the edge of the bed with his legs spread. He moved his hand to undo his pants for Grimmjow but the larger male stopped him as he got to his knees between his legs. Ichigo tilted his head confused but moved his hand back to his side and let the other male do what he wanted. His eyes widened when Grimmjow grabbed the zipper with his teeth the motion rubbing the man's chin against his balls. His pants were smoothly undone and a nose ran up his length over his boxers. Ichigo shivered at the sensation.

Grimmjow grinned to himself and pulled the boxers down by their elastic with his teeth while his hands pulled the tight leather pants further down Ichigo's slender thighs, giving him more room to work with. With the soft fabric out of the way, Grimmjow got a good look at the half hard member and the little tuffs of orange hair at the bass of it. He licked his lips and ran his tongue up the underside of the length, a low moan reverberating in the back of his throat.

Ichigo watched in pleasant surprise as Grimmjow licked and sucked at the underside and sides of his length. The other male even went so far as to lap at and then suck on his balls making Ichigo groan in pleasure. His hand gradually found its' way into blue locks as Grimmjow moved on to lap and suck at the head making him moan low in his throat. He pushed down on Grimmjow head, trying to force him to take more of him into his mouth but he wouldn't budge. Ichigo chuckled darkly and grinned down at the man swirling his tongue around his dick.

"I thought you said you would play nice," Ichigo said his voice laced with a warning.

"I did, now I don't want to," Grimmjow replied taking his mouth off the delicious cock for a moment before trying to go back to what he'd been doing.

Ichigo pulled hard on Grimmjow's hair pulling his head so far back that the man's back arched. "Oh, we didn't talk about hair pulling did we. Green or?"

"Green," Grimmjow growled through bared teeth.

Blue eyes glared at Ichigo. "I suggest you go back to playing nice," Ichigo warned falling right back into role. Grimmjow just grinned and tried to force his head back towards Ichigo's dick. He movement was stopped by a thumb gently placed on his Adam's apple. "I'm just forgetting everything today. Any problems with breath play or choking?"

Grimmjow swallowed hard that was the hottest thing he'd heard all day. Fucking hell yeah he was okay with that. "No problems with that."

"Good, last chance," Ichigo stated grinning wide as he saw the defiance clear in the sea that was Grimmjow's blue eyes. "Alright then." Ichigo jerked Grimmjow's head back to where it had been. The man's larger hand came up to try and grab the wrist of the one in his hair. But he failed as Ichigo released his hair in favour of grabbing his arm and twisting it behind his back. Now off the bed and behind Grimmjow, Ichigo deftly locked one side of his handcuffs around the captured wrist and then yanked Grimmjow's other arm behind him. He kept the larger male in place with a knee on his spine while he locked the other side of the cuffs around the second wrist.

Grimmjow growled and wiggled as Ichigo got off him and crouched in front of him. "You should have listened-" Ichigo paused with his finger under Grimmjow's chin thinking of what he should call him. "Kitten?" The man growled but his eyes sparkled. Guess he liked that. Surprising but cute.

"Now will you suck it like a good kitty?" Ichigo asked standing so his hard member was pushed against Grimmjow's cheek. The larger male grinned and slipped his tongue out to lap at the tip near his mouth but didn't take it into his mouth. Ichigo sighed and shook his head. "Fine then."

Ichigo grabbed a fist full of Grimmjow hair making the man hiss as his head was pulled back. Grimmjow stuck his tongue out and kept his lips closed. Determined to see what Ichigo would do next. The metal cuffs dug into his skin just a little making his dick twitch. A hand grabbed his jaw. Ichigo's thumb and forefinger pushed were the two bones met. They squeezed and Grimmjow growled in pain and the effort not to open his mouth. Soon though the pain became too much and Grimmjow opened his mouth. Immediately Ichigo's dick was thrust into his open mouth all the way to the back of his throat.

Grimmjow gagged for a second on it and Ichigo pulled away giving him just enough space to breathe before the man's hand was back in his hair pulling him forward. He tried to pull away. Still determined to fight back to see what else Ichigo could come up with to force him to do what he wanted. But failed as Ichigo just moved his hips forward the more he tried to pull back. It got to the point where Ichigo was basically standing over his chest while his hips were the only thing able to move; Grimmjow not being able to move his head back any further without hurting himself.

Ichigo thrust in and out of his mouth at a brutal pace, only pausing long enough for Grimmjow to take a quick inhale before Ichigo's seven-inch length filled his throat again. Grimmjow's back ached and he gagged over and over on the length thrusting into his mouth. He pushed his head forward towards Ichigo's hips and the man backed up. Taking the action as either a sign of submission or a sigh that Grimmjow needed to sit up more. Eventually, Ichigo was back to standing in front of Grimmjow instead of over him.

"You going to be a good kitty now?" Ichigo asked pulling Grimmjow's head back so the man could breathe properly and speak.

Grimmjow panted and swallowed the saliva that poured from his mouth down his chin. His eyes stared up at Ichigo half closed as he shook. Fuck he had been so close to coming. And just from having his face fucked. That had never happened before. "Yes."

"Yes, what?" Ichigo prompted.

"Yes, Sir."

Ichigo grinned. "Good kitty," he purred leading Grimmjow back over to the bed and took a seat on the edge. "Then suck it like a good kitty."

Grimmjow groaned as his head was pushed down towards the throbbing member between Ichigo's legs. The man's pants were around his ankles. When had that happened. How had Ichigo even managed to move around him with his pants halfway down? A gentle tug placed his lips to the center of Ichigo's length. Fuck it, he didn't care. "Yes, Sir," Grimmjow said and slipped the whole length slowly into his mouth. His tongue twirling around the head first then pushing against the underside in a side to side motion as he swallowed the whole length. He moaned around the three-inch width and started to bob up and down in Ichigo's lap. His ears focused on the little moans and groans slipping one after another from Ichigo's lips. They made him want to get the man off more than he wanted to get off himself.

Eventually, Ichigo came with a grunt and a harsh pull on Grimmjow's hair, forcing the man to swallow as best he could around his full length. Warm seed hit the back of his throat and Grimmjow swore he was going to cum himself, but he didn't.

"Good kitty," Ichigo praised releasing Grimmjow's hair so the man could pull off of his dick.

With a pop, Grimmjow came off the head and licked the little bit of cum that had managed to escape his mouth from them and what he could reach of his chin. His breath came out in short pants, his eyes hooded as he stared up at Ichigo.

"What do you say?"

Grimmjow thought about refusing to respond but decided he'd play nice again after such a wonderful experience. No one had ever done that to him before but fucking hell was it awesome. "Thank you, Sir." He breathed and was rewarded with soft lips against his. The kiss started out simple and chaste but quickly became hungry. Ichigo forced his way into Grimmjow's mouth. That sinful piercing rolling over Grimmjow's tongue making him moan into the kiss. For fun, he tried to pull away. Ichigo wouldn't allow that and held him in place by a strong hand on the back of Grimmjow's head. Their tongues battled, that damn ball driving Grimmjow nuts every time it rubbed against his tongue, which was most of the time.

"Get on the bed, kitten," Ichigo ordered as he broke the kiss, both man somewhat short of breath.

Blinking a few times to clear his brain Grimmjow grinned and refused to move. He watched with great amusement as Ichigo's grin was replaced with a scowl as the man worried his tongue in his mouth. Then suddenly his eyes lit up, the gold flecks scattered throughout them standing out in the sea of caramel and a smirk pulled across his handsome face. Grimmjow shivered at the heat and promise of force in those hazel pools. What was Ichigo going to do now?

Slowly Ichigo kicked off his shoes and stepped out of his remaining clothes. Grimmjow tried to stand, sensing he would have a better chance of actually fighting back if he did so. Ichigo stopped the motion with a hand on the back of Grimmjow's neck. It held him in place even as he tried to wiggle it off of him. Ichigo's nails dug into his skin and a low pleasurable growl rumbled in his throat.

Slowly Ichigo rounded Grimmjow and removed his hand. Grimmjow jumped up as Ichigo expected and he grinned wide. That would make things easier.

"Good kitty," Ichigo purred in Grimmjow's ear, informing the handcuffed male that he'd done as he wanted him too.

Grimmjow tried to drop to his knees again but was stopped by a pain in his shoulder joint and the hand pulling his arms up. Cursing internally he waited to see what Ichigo would do next.

"Why don't you stop fighting me hum?" Ichigo drawled his warm breath ghosting over Grimmjow's neck making him shiver. Something hard pushed against his ass making blue eyes go wide. He was back up already? He thought before a tongue trailed up his neck and then teeth bit down on his earlobe. Grimmjow moaned as sparks of pleasure and pain made his whole body twitch.

"You make such cute sounds, kitten. Make some more for me." Ichigo purred against Grimmjow's ear, his free hand reaching around him to pinch and roll a pert nipple.

Grimmjow bit his lip trying not to let another moan free itself from his lips. Another harsh pinch and a hard bite on his shoulder had he moaning again soon enough.

Ichigo chuckled against Grimmjow's bruising flesh and pulled away, his hand still holding Grimmjow's arm so he had to stay standing. His other hand trailed down Grimmjow's chest and around his waist to grope the man's muscular ass harshly before smacking it hard.

Grimmjow arched his back at the sudden spank a grunt tumbling from his lips. Ichigo's hand rubbed comforting circles on the abused flesh before giving each cheek a few more harsh spanks. Grimmjow groaned with each hit, his cock bobbing between his legs as he moved.

"You going to get on the bed yourself like a good kitty or are you going to fight me some more?" Ichigo murmured in Grimmjow's ear.

Grimmjow's tongue slipped out and wet his lips. He panted and shook on his feet. "Fuck it," he mumbled just loud enough that Ichigo could barely hear it.

"Yes, Sir. I'll be good," Grimmjow replied breathily.

"Good, get on the bed," Ichigo ordered releasing the man's arms so he could move.

Grimmjow did as he was told and got on the bed. He sat back on his calves and glanced at Ichigo as the man got on the bed beside him. A gentle hand pushed on his back guiding him to press his chest to the leather surface. That same hand trailed down his spine making Grimmjow shiver as it made it's way to the curve of his ass. He felt Ichigo's chest push against his back and a tanned hand reached past him to grab one of the packets of lube. The hand between them reached around to roll a thumb and forefinger around the head of Grimmjow's dripping cock making him twitch and groan underneath the slightly smaller male.

Ichigo pulled back to open the small packet and a knock sounded on the door. Both men turned and watched with concern as it opened. "You didn't lock it?" Ichigo blurted.

"No, he did." Starrk's voice fluttered into the room and he peeked his head in with his eyes closed. "Just making sure everyone is safe and such. All good Grimm?" He asked calmly.

"Get the fuck out!" Grimmjow yelled, he appreciated his friend looking out for him but fuck did he have bad timing.

Starrk chuckled. "Alright, have fun." The door closed and the lock clicked back into place.

Ichigo blinked and then shrugged. That was unexpected but good to see.

"Head down," Ichigo ordered apply gentle pressure to the back of Grimmjow's head. The man growled and pushed back earning him a harsh slap on the ass. Grimmjow settled down after that and Ichigo finished opening the package of lube. "How used to bottoming are you?" He asked running a lubed finger over Grimmjow's exposed hole.

Grimmjow shuddered. "A little prep should be good. I masturbate with toys pretty regularly." Grimmjow answered honestly, his cheeks heating. He was not embarrassed about bottoming. It felt good, so anyone who had a problem with it could shut the fuck up and go fuck themselves as far as he was concerned. Even still he didn't really tell people he masturbated with a dildo up his ass.

"Maybe you could show me how you do that sometime, kitten." Ichigo purred nipping at Grimmjow's earlobe as he slipped a single digit past the first ring of tight muscle and thrust gently. The muscles quickly relaxed and he was able to easily thrust his finger in and out. As he carefully stretched the experienced hole his mouth kissed, licked and nibbled on the sensitive skin on the side of Grimmjow's neck.

Grimmjow moaned and wiggled under Ichigo as the man's skilled hands prepared him. The little nips Ichigo was gifting him with had him moaning lewdly and tilting his head to give the man better access. Precum dripped steadily from his aching cock. Ichigo's other hand slowly stroked it driving Grimmjow completely mad. "Fuc-ahhh," he moaned as Ichigo's finger curled and hit his sweet spot.

"You like that, Kitten?" Ichigo asked his fingers stroking that spot over and over making Grimmjow groan and pant against the leather bed.

"Y-yes, siiirrrr-ahhhh fuck." Grimmjow slurred as Ichigo wiggled his fingers quickly back and forth over the sensitive bundle of nerves. "G-get on with it already," he tried to growl as Ichigo continued to tease him with slow thrusts of his fingers against his prostate.

"Sorry, what was that?" Ichigo chuckled putting a prolonged amount of pressure against Grimmjow's sweet spot.

Through a long moan, Grimmjow barked out, "Fuck me already damn it!"

"That's not how you ask for what you want, Kitten," Ichigo chided pulling his fingers fully out.

Grimmjow bit back a whine at the loss. "Sir, please fuck me." He growled through bared teeth. Internally though he was fucking ecstatic. He could push back and fight as much as he wanted and Ichigo just rolled with it. And the bastard was damn clever about it. It was exciting and above all fucking hot as hell.

"That's better." Ichigo positioned himself at Grimmjow's entrance and pushed the head of his cock against it. Grimmjow shuddered as he waited for him to push forward. The wide head pushed past the first ring of muscle and Grimmjow breathed slowly to keep himself relaxed.

"You gone soft or something sir? What's with the slow pace?" Grimmjow taunted grinning over his shoulder.

Hazel eyes widened for a moment before a wolfish grin took over Ichigo's face. "I just wanted to make sure I wasn't going to hurt you. But have it your way Kitten." Ichigo's hips burst forward, slamming his whole length inside Grimmjow with a loud grunt. It struck Grimmjow's sweet spot head-on and the larger male mewled like some bitch in heat his eyes wide in surprise as Ichigo started up a fast and brutal pace.

With each thrust white scattered across Grimmjow's vision. His arms ached pleasantly. His hard nipples rubbed against the leather with each thrust further sensitizing them. He moaned freely and cursed the man pounding into him for having such a glorious dick.

It didn't take long for them both to reach their climax. Grimmjow's back arched, Ichigo pulling him up by his hair to bend him back so he could thrust deeper into his tight ass. Grimmjow growled at the pain and cursed loudly as his body spasmed. His cum spurted out onto the leather below making a three-foot line from him towards the top of the bed.

Ichigo groaned as his own climax rocked his whole body. His seed pouring deep inside Grimmjow as he thrust a few more times.

Both spent, Ichigo pulled out and undid the cuffs binding Grimmjow's arms. He was about to help the man roll over onto his back when he suddenly turned around and grabbed him. "What the!?-"

Grimmjow's strong arms wrapped around him pulling him into his chest as they laid on their sides. "Fucking hell, that was great." Grimmjow panted into spikey orange locks. His body shook slightly from his high and he nuzzled Ichigo's soft hair affectionately.

Ichigo chuckled wiggling to get one of his arms free from between them and wrapped it around Grimmjow's middle. "It sure was. I take it you have no complaints then?" He asked and jokingly flicked a pert nipple with his tongue making Grimmjow twitch and pull away to glare at him.

"Only that you didn't use that crop you had on ya," Grimmjow replied and stole Ichigo's lips in a kiss. He bit down on the man's bottom lip and pulled away. "Can we cuddle a bit?" He asked with slightly red cheeks.

Ichigo smiled and gave him a quick kiss. "Sure, whatever you want."

About an hour later they left the room mostly clean and redressed. "So, uh," Grimmjow paused. It had been a long time since he'd asked someone out and his words were failing him.

"I'm free Friday. Why don't we go to dinner? You can pick me up at six?" Ichigo suggested grinning at the blush on Grimmjow's face.

Grimmjow thought for a second, he technically had a shift then but he owned the place. Eh, fuck it! He thought. "Sure, where from though?"

"Give me your number. I'll text you the address," Ichigo said and handed over his phone already unlocked and on the new contact page. Grimmjow handed him his own phone and the two exchanged information. "Well see you Friday." Ichigo smiled and waved as he turned to leave, having settled his tab with Starrk before meeting Grimmjow at the bar earlier.

Grimmjow grabbed his arm and pinned him to the wall, startling a few customers nearby. "I'd like another kiss before you go...Sir." Grimmjow purred the word sir over Ichigo's lips sending a shiver through the man's spine.

Instead of answering, Ichigo crashed their lips together in a violent kiss. Both men nipped and sucked at each other's lips like they were trying to devour one another. Ichigo's tongue piercing drove Grimmjow mad making him moan into the kiss.

"Ehhem. Sorry to interrupt Grimm. But you do have work to do." Starrk coughed beside them, forcing the two men to break from their heated make-out session.

Ichigo chuckled and weaselled his way out of Grimmjow's arms. "See you Friday, Kitten." He said sticking his tongue out when Grimmjow playful glared at him as he retreated out the door of the club.

"So you like him?" Starrk inquired, a knowing smirk on his face.

Grimmjow just grinned and walked away to go about the job he still had to do.


	2. Treats are worse?

**GrimmXD: Wew! That took a while. Here's chapter two! Hope you guys enjoy! Don't forget to leave a review! They're my lifeblood and encourage me to continue writing this story.**

* * *

Grimmjow tapped his fingers on the wheel to the beat of the music blaring throughout his blue Jag while he waited for the light to turn green. It was finally Friday and he was excited to see his new potential Master again. They'd been texting throughout the week. Mostly just getting to know each other and lots of flirting. Heck, he'd jerked off to one of the long scenes Ichigo had randomly sent him to 'get his opinion' on. Like he needed it. The damn thing started with sparing and ended with him getting fucked. It also included all of Grimmjow's favourite things. After reading it through a few time's he'd asked Ichigo if they could actually do the scene. Which was quickly agreed too and now after dinner they were going to rent out a room at a place specializing in dungeons called The Vizard.

The light turned green and Grimmjow continued down the road. From the look of things, he was going to arrive about ten minutes early.

Pulling into the parking lot of a small apartment complex Grimmjow parked and texted Ichigo that he was there. Soon after, the butt plug in his ass started to vibrate making him jolt. "Fucking asshole, turning that on already," he growled, a wide grin spreading across his face. He loved how unpredictable Ichigo was.

His phone dinged and a message from Ichigo appeared. 'I'll be down in a bit. Enjoy that toy until then. No touching though.'

'What you going to do if I do?' Grimmjow sent back.

After several minutes there was still no reply. "Well that's no fun," Grimmjow stated with a pout.

The vibrations changed so that they pulsed on and off. Effectively teasing Grimmjow as he waited for his date to get the hell down from his apartment. They weren't strong enough to make him moan or anything but they were just right for making his libido flare up.

The longer he waited, the more impatient he got. It was now ten minutes after the time he was supposed to pick Ichigo up. Where the hell was he?

A gentle knock sounded on the passenger side window. Ichigo stood outside the car grinning as he waited for the door to be unlocked. The latch clicked and he pulled the door open.

"What the hell took you-ahhhh fuck." The toy in Grimmjow's ass kicked into high gear for a moment, sending a strong pulse of pleasure through his body. The suddenness of it letting a low moan slip from his lips.

"Sorry, what was that?"

"What the hell too- son of ahhh." Again the vibrations got stronger quickly then went back down.

"One more time. What did you say?"

Grimmjow glared at the ginger in his passenger seat. "What took you so lo-ahhhh."

"My hearing must be going. There's no way you're saying anything but. 'Hello sir, are you ready to go?'" Ichigo said, grinning as he dragged his thumb down his phone screen turning the vibrations down again.

Grimmjow bit his tongue and breathed harshly out his noise. Right, they'd talked about that greeting. "Hello sir, are you ready to go?" He bit out, his knuckles white from how hard he was gripping the wheel.

"Was that so hard?" Ichigo teased leaning over the center console to take Grimmjow's chin between his thumb and forefinger. Grimmjow relaxed into the touch, most of his annoyance fizzling out.

"Yes."

Ichigo pouted. "I'll have to fix that," he said against pink lips. His tongue came out and swiped across them, the ball on it teasing the sensitive flesh.

Grimmjow shivered under the intensity of the look Ichigo was giving him. It took his breath away. "How are you going to do that?" He breathed. Warm lips pushed against his. That sinful ball rolling over them asking for entrance. Grimmjow opened his mouth to it, moaning low in his throat when it rubbed against his tongue.

To soon Ichigo pulled away. His lips curled up in a mischievous grin. "Not sure yet," he said and sat properly in the passenger seat. He clicked the seatbelt into place and turned the vibrating butt plug off. "Let's get going shall we?"

Ichigo flicked him in the side of the head and chuckled "Don't be like that. There's more where that came from later." Grimmjow rolled his eyes and pulled out onto the road. A grin twitching on his lips. Tonight was going to be fun.

As they drove the twenty minutes to the restaurant Ichigo asked Grimmjow some questions about his boundaries and such. Making sure he'd fully understood what they had already talked about over text as well as asking some new questions that he'd come up with. "So you don't like being slapped in the face. Are there any other no-hit places?" He asked as Grimmjow pulled into the parking lot of the Steak House they had decided on.

"Just the face really," Grimmjow replied with a shrug, his eyes scanning the packed lot for a spot. "Actually, be careful with my inner thighs as far as hitting goes. One to five times in a row is okay. But any more than that and it gets too much. Crops different though." Grimmjow paused as he spotted an open space in the crowded lot and backed into it. "So long as you're not hitting the same spot over and over with it I can handle twenty plus hits on either side," he finished. He turned the car off and turned to Ichigo. "Any other questions before we get going?"

"You're forgetting something there, Kitten," Ichigo said watching a couple pass in front of the car.

Grimmjow scrunched his brows together for a second before he remembered. "Sir."

"Nope, Let's head in shall we?" Ichigo answered with a smirk.

"Yes, sir," Grimmjow said, undoing his seatbelt and slipping out of the vehicle. He rounded the front of the car and opened the passenger side door for Ichigo.

"Thank you," Ichigo said. As he stepped out of the car he captured Grimmjow's lips in a heated kiss over the door. He deliberately rolled the ball piercing around Grimmjow's tongue in circles, making the larger male moan into the kiss. Grinning against the other male's lips, Ichigo pulled back and bit Grimmjow's lower lip. A deep growl rumbled in the man's chest. "Let's go," he said pulling away with a smug look on his face.

Grimmjow nodded and followed the ginger towards the entrance. His head was a little foggy from the kiss and his pants a little too tight. "You won't turn that thing on, inside will you?" He asked, stopping Ichigo before they got to the small line of people outside the wooden doors.

"Hadn't planned on it. Do you want to take it out?" Ichigo replied, turning to face Grimmjow. The larger man's concern over the issue was clear on his face.

"No, just don't turn it on."

"I won't," Ichigo assured and the two continued into the restaurant.

They bypassed the line of hungry people and went straight to the hostess waiting behind her station. "Hey, Hal you put in the reservation for me yeah?" Grimmjow asked the exotic blonde.

She quirked a brow at her childhood friend in a 'you really need to ask' sort of look. "Of course, right this way," she said gesturing for them to follow her after grabbing two menus. She led them through the busy dining area to a table for two near the back of the establishment. "Please, have a seat," she said, pulling out a chair for Ichigo. Once both men had taken their seats she extended a hand to Ichigo. "It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Harribel a long time friend of this jerk's."

Ichigo chuckled and took the offered hand in a firm grip. "Ichigo, it's nice to meet you too. Thank you for booking the reservation for us."

"Think nothing of it. Your waitress will be with you shortly. Enjoy your meal," Harribel replied with a short bow before walking away.

"In case it wasn't clear. I'm paying," Grimmjow stated bluntly like he expected Ichigo to argue against it as he picked up his menu.

"Who the hell says no to free food?" Ichigo retorted with a grin.

The two shared in a chuckle before falling into a comfortable silence while they each perused the menus. The Waitress came shortly after and took their drink orders before leaving to give them some more time with the menus.

"One white Russian," the waitress said, placing Grimmjow's drink down in front of him on the wooden table. "And one white rum and coke." Ichigo's drink was placed in front of him. "Are you about ready to order?" She asked, clutching her notepad to her bosom.

"Yeah, I'll start with your baked garlic shrimp. And then I'll have your steak and lobster with a double baked potato for the side. Medium rare for the steak please," Ichigo ordered handing the blonde his menu.

"And for you sir?"

"Uh, same as him to start. And then I'll have your prime rib with asparagus on the side," Grimmjow replied, also handing his menu over.

"Wonderful, I'll put the order in right away. Would you like some fresh bread while you wait?"

"No, I think-"

"Yes, please," Ichigo said, cutting Grimmjow off. The waitress nodded and hurried off to place their order.

"Don't like bread?" Ichigo asked with a slight tilt of his head.

"It's not that I don't like it. I just try to avoid it. Plus the meals here are pretty big," Grimmjow replied.

"I see," Ichigo hummed and took a sip of his drink. "It's really good here though."

Grimmjow scoffed humorously with a roll of his eyes. "That's the damn problem," he joked, taking a drink. "I'll end up eating it all and have no room left!"

"Like hell, you will!" Ichigo retorted as the waitress returned with a plate of hot bread.

The blonde gave them a confused look as she placed the dish on the table. "I'll be right back with your appetizers," she said with a bow and walked away.

Ichigo eagerly grabbed the large bun and ripped the four pieces apart. He offered a piece to Grimmjow who rolled his eyes and took it, slathering it with butter. "Your will is weak," Ichigo commented with a chuckle, buttering his own piece before taking a bite. He practically moaned at the taste. Fuck that was good bread.

"So what if it is? Just makes things easier for you doesn't it?" Grimmjow shot back after completely devouring his piece of bread. He wouldn't take another one though. He really would eat three more whole buns if he did. Then he wouldn't have room for his prime rib.

Ichigo grinned, putting his bread down in favour of his drink. "Your will doesn't seem to be weak when it comes to other things," he said over the rim of his glass.

Grimmjow grinned and worried his tongue. "Well you got me there," he said.

The waitress returned once more with their appetizers and asked if they would like another round. Receiving a positive answer she left.

"Is it just me or is service really fast here?" Ichigo inquired as he gingerly touched the hot plate to reposition it where he wanted it in front of him.

"Just you," Grimmjow replied plainly. He stabbed one of his cheese and garlic covered shrimp and blew on it a few times. Ichigo gave him a look from across the table as he blew on his own shrimp. Grimmjow stuck his tongue out at him and popped his shrimp into his mouth.

With a smile and a shake of his head, Ichigo ate his own shrimp. The two fell into a comfortable silence as they ate and soon their main dishes and next round of drinks were brought out. The food was absolutely fantastic. Neither man wishing to talk much as they enjoyed their perfectly cooked beef. It wasn't until the waitress returned to take their dessert order that the two spoke again.

"I'll take a cheesecake and coffee, please," Ichigo ordered while Grimmjow decided he was too full for dessert and didn't feel like coffee.

"How are you not stuffed?" Grimmjow asked when the waitress left.

"Oh, I am the cheesecake here is just too good to pass up," Ichigo replied his face beaming with delight.

Grimmjow chuckled. "Can't deny that. So this vizard place. Have you been there before?"

"Yeah, it's pretty cool. They have lots of different rooms each set up to cater to different people," Ichigo said. Grimmjow nodded as he spoke, letting the ginger continue. He had never been himself but he had heard lots of good things about the place. "The room I booked for us is rather large since we'll be sparing first. The walls of it have lots of hooks and such for b-" Ichigo cut his sentence short when the waitress stepped up to their table with his cake and coffee. He continued once she had left, "for bondage."Grimmjow snorted a laugh. "Shut up!" Ichigo chided as he made up his coffee. "It has a large king bed and a bondage shower too."

"Wait, a what?" Grimmjow asked his brows scrunching together in confusion. He'd never heard of that before.

Ichigo chuckled and took a bite of his cake. "Basically just a large shower with rings and hooks so you can tie someone up in it."

"Well, that's not as interesting as I thought it would be."

Ichigo laughed and nodded. "Yeah, it's not really all that special. I think it's better used with women. What with the removable showerhead and all."

Grimmjow laughed and reached across the table to steal a bite of Ichigo's cheesecake. The ginger watched him curiously but allowed his fork to scoop up a small piece. "I thought you were full?" Ichigo said a single brow quirked in amusement.

Fork in his mouth Grimmjow shrugged and took his time to swallow the tasty dessert before pointing at the rest of the cake with his fork. "It smelt too good and you might as well be having sex with the faces you keep making when you eat it."

"It's a good cake!" Ichigo defended and stuffed another piece into his mouth making a show of licking the small amount of strawberry sauce off his lips. He smirked as blue eyes followed his tongue, or rather tongue piercing with desire. "You _really_ like this don't you?" Ichigo asked sticking his tongue out to fully reveal the little black and white ball.

"What part of I _love_ piercings didn't make that clear?"

"I meant specifically this one."

"That one can do stuff to _me_. The others I can do stuff too. So obviously that one is my favourite," Grimmjow said with a roll of his eyes. Across the way, he spotted their waitress and made the sign for the check.

"More like it's your fetish," Ichigo snorted, finishing off his orgasmic dessert.

"Got a problem with that?" Grimmjow growled his shoulders raising.

"Nope. In fact, it's hot as hell." Ichigo grinned as Grimmjow's eyes widened a fraction. "And I think it will make a good tool."

"Fuck you."

"Maybe, only if you win our little sparring match later though," Ichigo reminded a smug look on his face. Grimmjow huffed and smiled despite himself as the waitress handed him the bill. He read over the small piece of paper and fished his wallet out of his back pocket.

"Do you need the machine?" The blonde asked reaching for the device on her belt.

"No, thank you," Grimmjow replied depositing a number of bills into the little black tray. "Keep the change," he said and gave Ichigo a look that said 'we leaving?'.

"Thank you, you both have a good night," the waitress said and walked away.

"Let's get going, shall we?" Ichigo said downing the last of his coffee and getting up.

Grimmjow growled up at Ichigo, his blue eyes burning with competitive rage. The ginger's foot sat in the middle of his back holding him down while his hands were secured behind him with leather cuffs. His face pushed against the padded flooring as he struggled in vain to knock the smaller male off of him. He couldn't believe he'd lost there little match and so quickly. Ichigo had started the sparring match on the defensive, leading Grimmjow to believe he had the upper hand before suddenly kicking his feet out from under him. Grimmjow had almost managed to take him to the floor with him but missed by a hair as the ginger stepped around him and pinned him.

"I expected more of a challenge, to be honest, Kitten." Ichigo shook his head in teasing disappointment. Grimmjow spat an angry curse in response. "Now I get to do whatever I want with you." He straddled Grimmjow's lower back and leaned down so he could whisper in his new sub's ear. "You'll be good, won't you?" He purred and nipped at Grimmjow's earlobe. Grimmjow groaned and wiggled under Ichigo's weight. "I asked you a question." Ichigo bit down hard on the juncture between Grimmjow's neck and shoulder making the larger male cry out.

"No, Sir," Grimmjow growled.

"Of course not," Ichigo chuckled. He got to his feet and watched carefully as Grimmjow wiggled up onto his knees. When his sub tried to get to his feet he stopped him with a firm grip on his shoulders. "Stay still for a bit and I'll give you a treat how's that?" Ichigo asked bending down so his lips were a hairs breath away from Grimmjow's and ran his tongue piercing over them.

Grimmjow swallowed thickly and shuddered at the feel of that damned piercing teasing his sensitive lips. He nodded and tried to close the distance between him and his Master. Ichigo chuckled low in his throat and allowed it, giving Grimmjow a small taste of what his 'treat' would be. "Good, Kitty. You'll get the rest when I'm done."

Straightening, Ichigo turned to the glass table where he'd put down all his ropes, toys and other essential items like water. He gathered up two bundles of conditioned rope and returned to his, for now, obedient sub. He unravelled the first bundle and ran it through his hand as he prepared it for use. He smirked when he saw Grimmjow watching him closely; curious what his Master had in store for him.

Of course, they had discussed the scene well in advance as far as what things would take place. But Grimmjow preferred not to plan out the order or exact amount of any given thing they had discussed. He enjoyed the thrill of not knowing what was coming next and Ichigo was more than happy to oblige him. Today, he planned to find all the different ways to get Grimmjow to listen to him. So far kissing seemed to work to calm and focus the larger male. A good start.

Looping the rope through four of the rings protruding from the padded flooring, Ichigo positioned the ropes so he could attach them to the leather cuffs on Grimmjow's arms, and in the future the cuffs he would add to the man's ankles. For now, though, he needed to get rid of his sub's white dress shirt. Luckily, Grimmjow had given him full permission to destroy his clothes if he wanted. So, Ichigo reached forward and forcefully tore the shirt open sending buttons flying in random directions.

The sudden action made Grimmjow flinch and hiss when the fabric pulled tight over his arms. Ichigo grinned and leaned forward gifting his sub with a deep kiss full of the ball piercing the man loved so much. "Sorry, did I startle you, Kitten?" Ichigo drawled against pink lips. His hands ran up Grimmjow's exposed chest, following the hard lines of toned muscles until he arrived at two pert little buds. He pinched them and swallowed his sub's groan in another heated kiss; this one lasting much longer.

He broke the kiss and backed away from his panting sub. The man's eyes looked a little dazed but they focused on him. Watching intently as he grabbed a collar and cuffs from the glass table. "I'll ask again. Are you okay wearing this?" Ichigo asked holding up the leather collar with a single silver ring in the center.

"Yes, Sir."

"Wonderful, head up," Ichigo ordered dropping the leather cuffs in favour of holding both ends of the thick collar. Grimmjow did as told and Ichigo gently secured the collar around his thick neck.

Slipping two fingers under the leather, Ichigo confirmed that it was not to tight and verbally asked Grimmjow if it was uncomfortable at all. Upon getting a breathy 'No, Sir' in reply Ichigo looped a finger through the silver ring and pulled gently to pull his sub forward.

As expected, Grimmjow resisted the gentle tug and grinned at his Master who smirked back at him. Time to get rough. Pinching two pert nipples between his fingers, Ichigo pulled them in the direction he wanted his Kitten to move. Grimmjow hissed and eventually, the pain was able to coax the larger male into moving. He shimmed forward so a ring behind him better aligned with the leather cuffs around his wrists.

"Good Kitty," Ichigo purred against open lips. He kissed his sub gently and teased his piercing over the man's tongue. Pulling away, Ichigo walked around Grimmjow keeping a hand on his shoulder in case the man decided to try and stand up.

Carefully he threaded two of the ropes he had secured to the ring in the floor through the rings on the cuffs. He pulled the ropes taught and confirmed with Grimmjow that the position it put him in was tolerable before tying them both off.

Crawling around the larger male, Ichigo grabbed the ankle cuffs he'd previously dropped and fastened them around Grimmjow's ankles. For a moment he stopped in his process of tying the other male up and pressed himself against Grimmjow's back. He kissed and nipped at the side of the Grimmjow's neck, earning hushed moans as he worked his way from one side to the other. His hands reached around to cup his sub's crotch and he was pleasantly surprised to find that Grimmjow was fully hard and straining behind his black slacks. He squeezed the bulge gently, making Grimmjow hiss and try to push his hips back. "Don't move," Ichigo ordered rubbing his thumb against the head through the slacks.

Grimmjow squirmed under his Master's teasing caresses. He growled and tried to knock Ichigo's head with his own. He succeeded but at a cost. In response, Ichigo pulled completely away and returned to securing the other ends of two ropes to the rings on the ankle cuffs. They forced his legs open and held them in place. Once that was done, Ichigo pulled out his phone and turned the vibrating butt plug still in Grimmjow's ass on. He watched with sadistic glee as Grimmjow's body jolted and a pleasureful curse slipped through pink lips.

Walking around his bound sub, Ichigo casually stripped off his dress shirt and folded it neatly on the glass table. With his back to Grimmjow, he shimmied out of his slacks and changed into a pair of tight leather pants and secured his belt around his waist. One by one, he attached various fun things to it. Clipping the crop to the belt he turned around to find Grimmjow with his head bowed and eyes locked on it while his body shook from the pleasure coursing through him.

Smirking, Ichigo walked towards his sub, hand fiddling with the clip holding the crop in place. He squatted in front of Grimmjow and unclipped it. He placed the end of it under Grimmjow's chin and tilted his head up to meet his eyes. "You look like you want something, Kitten," he stated. Grimmjow glared at him. "Am I wrong?" Ichigo asked ghosting his lips across his sub's. No Answer. The crop left Grimmjow's chin and struck the man's inner thigh, the fabric of his slacks lessening the blow. "Am. I. Wrong?" he asked again. Grimmjow hissed but grinned up at his Master. That wasn't going to make him play nice.

Ichigo wasn't going to sit there and hit Grimmjow until he gave in and answered him. No, he had a better idea. Reaching into his back pocket he pulled out a set of weighted nipple clamps. Grimmjow struggled against his bindings when the cold metal pinched the tender skin of his nipples. The pain shot right to his dick making him buck his hips to try and get some kind of friction. Ichigo noticed and pulled a pair of medical scissors from one of the pouches on his belt. Using them, he cut down the length of Grimmjow's pants on either side and pulled the fabric away leaving him in only his torn open dress shirt. Since he had the scissors out away, Ichigo decided to cut away the rest of the shirt too.

"When I said destroy it. This isn't what I had in mind." Grimmjow stated, his voice breathy as he tried to control himself. The damn vibrator was driving him nuts. How did the thing still have so much power in it? It'd been on; not fully, but still, shouldn't it be dead after two hours?

"Oh, well you should have been more specific," Ichigo stated, gathering up the fabric and putting it in the trash bin. He thumbed a button on his phone and the vibrations increased making Grimmjow bite his lip to stop a whine. His dick bobbed between his legs as he failed to stop his hips from bucking. "You still look like you want something, Kitten. What is it?"Grimmjow sneered at him as best he could and refused to answer. Nah, it wasn't that easy to make him beg. And he knew if he answered the next thing he'd be told to do was just that.

With a sigh, Ichigo squatted once more in front of Grimmjow. He placed the crop on the floor just out of Grimmjow's line of sight and trailed his fingers teasingly up the underside of the man's pulsing cock. A long hiss passed through gritted teeth as Ichigo repeated the motion a few times. "Is it really so hard to say?" He asked, tilting his head so his lips where mere centimetres from Grimmjow's.

Grimmjow bit down on Ichigo's lower lip, grinning when the man hissed and tried to pull away. He didn't let go though, instead, he applied just a little more pressure. Ichigo's hand softly took hold of Grimmjow's balls making blue eyes go wide. Ichigo quirked a brow in a gesture that said 'You going to let go?'. Yep! Grimmjow released Ichigo's lower lip and immediately a fist slammed into his stomach. He curled forward, his breath taken from him for a moment.

"You do not bite me unless I tell you too," Ichigo said sternly. He grabbed his aggressive sub by the chin and forced his head back while he stepped forward so that his knees touched the man's chest. Blue pools stared up at him, uncertain and excited as a Cheshire Cat grin spread across Grimmjow's face. The punch had hurt sure but the unexpected action had sent a thrill through Grimmjow that he hadn't felt in a long time. He was glad he'd informed Ichigo that he wanted to try that and trusted his judgement as far as how hard to hit.

Turning the vibrator up as high as it would go, Ichigo watched as his subs face contorted in pleasure and strain. A twisted grin pulled across Ichigo's face as he stared into the defiant blue pools beneath him. "Tell your master what you want Kitten," he demanded, dragging the back of his fingers over Grimmjow's cheek. No response. Ichigo shifted his knee so it shifted the nipple clamp. Grimmjow hissed but still did answer his master. "Fine, have fun with that toy," Ichigo said and stepped away.

Grimmjow whimpered, the sound surprising him and pleasing his Master. His body shook with pleasure. The pain in his joints and nipples pulsed in his dick. It was becoming too much. "Turn it down," Grimmjow grit out between his teeth as he fought off an almost overwhelming wave of pleasure. Fuck he was so close. Too close.

"Is that how you ask for something?"

"Please, turn it down, Sir,"

"Good kitty," Ichigo praised, turning the vibrations down and returning to his Kitten to give him a kiss. Grimmjow moaned into Ichigo mouth as that damned ball met his tongue.

"Positive reinforcement. What am I a dog?" Grimmjow spat weakly.

Ichigo chuckled. "Cats and dogs aren't all that different, Kitten. Best learn from the dogs though. Treats are much nicer than punishment, I assure you." To accent his point, Ichigo slapped the crop against the inside of Grimmjow's thighs; one time on each one. The larger male hissed and grinned at him.

"I'm going to have to disagree with you there, Sir."

"Oh, so treats are worse?" Ichigo quirked a brow. The scene had taken an odd turn but he was quite enjoying it. Grimmjow was to if the mischievous look in his eyes was anything to go by. "We'll see about that." Ichigo's tone took a turn for the dark side as he sauntered around to behind his Kitten.

Turning the vibrator back up to almost full, Ichigo switched the crop in his hand out for his flogger. He dragged the long leather strands up Grimmjow's back. The man shivered and arched his back. "How cute, trying to get away?" Ichigo teased and cracked the flogger against Grimmjow's ass. "That won't do, sit up straight," Ichigo ordered and Grimmjow obeyed.

Five more hits were gifted to Grimmjow's upper back and ass making him groan and hiss. Every crack of the harsh leather made his body jerk, rubbing the vibrating plug against his prostate. A wave of strikes followed leaving Grimmjow panting and moaning. His hips bucked and words he didn't mean to say poured from his mouth. "Sir, please. I can't take anymore. I'll c- thank you, Sir." The vibrator turned off and Ichigo's chest pushed gently against Grimmjow's back.

Grimmjow could feel his Master's nipple piercings push on his abused flesh. "Now for a treat," Ichigo whispered in Grimmjow's ear. His hand snaked down to his Kitten's throbbing cock and stroked it gently. Grimmjow moaned low in his throat and internally cursed himself for disagreeing with his Master.

Ichigo's other hand wrapped around his sub's neck, pushing his head up he whispered, "Still think treats are worse?" in Grimmjow's ear. His hand stroked his sub at a steady pace, pulling moan after moan from the larger male, bringing him quickly to the edge again. "Do you want to cum Kitten?" The hand around Grimmjow's throat tightened.

Fuck. Grimmjow cursed internally. He wanted to cum so fucking bad. All this teasing and hitting and fuck just everything was driving him insane. But he fought back still, refusing to speak.

"Beg for it Kitten, or I'll ruin it," Ichigo threatened, a sadistic grin on his face and wild look in his eyes.

"Not-ahhh happening, shit," Grimmjow tried to growl the effect ruined as he moaned through it.

Ichigo's hand sped up, stroking Grimmjow at a wild pace while his other hand limited his breathing. "Have it your way. I'll get what I want, either way, Kitten." Ichigo drawled against his sub's ear and nipped at his earlobe.

Shit, shit, shit. Grimmjow's gasped for the small amount of air he was able to take in. His eyes rolled back and his dick pulsed painfully. _'Don't cum. Don't cum. Don't fucking cum!...damn it!' Grimmjow thought._

"Sir-pleas-" Ichigo's hand loosened its grip around Grimmjow's neck. "Sir please let me cum," Grimmjow pleaded his whole body shaking with the effort not too.

"Good, kitty. Cum for me," Ichigo said as he gave the cock in his hand a hard tug. He watched with great joy as Grimmjow's body spasmed, his seed spurting out in long sticky strands across the wooden floor. His chest heaved, his breathing rapid as his body fall lax against Ichigo who wrapped his arms around him affectionately.

Blue orbs stared at the ceiling as Ichigo undid the cuffs holding his sub in place. All the while Grimmjow was showered in praise by his Master and laid carefully on the floor. For a moment, his Master's warmth disappeared and a strange emotion bubbled up inside him. "Sir?" He called just as Ichigo's face appeared above him and a strong arm helped him sit up.

"I'm here Kitten. Just went to get you some water." An open bottle was held in front of Grimmjow's lips. "Here, drink," Ichigo said, placing the top of the bottle to Grimmjow's mouth. His sub drank fervently from the bottle, chugging it down as if he'd just finished some kind of heavy duty work out. "Thirsty were you?" Grimmjow shook his head and Ichigo chuckled. "Hungry?" Ichigo asked, smiling warmly. Grimmjow nodded and placed his arms behind him so Ichigo could stand up. Getting up swiftly, Ichigo grabbed the now empty water bottle and went to his bag. He stuffed the bottle back inside it and grabbed a few chocolate granola bars.

As he turned around, Ichigo was greeted with the strange but pleasing sight of Grimmjow stretching in cat pose. Ass in the air, Grimmjow stopped moving, blue eyes widened a fraction and a light dusting of pink bloomed over his angular face. "So you really are a cat," Ichigo commented and closed the distance between them. Grimmjow stared at him, still stretched out on the wooden floor. "You gonna get up and eat this." Ichigo shoved the snack bars in Grimmjow's face. "Or stay all cat-like?"

Grimmjow paused and thought for a moment before he grinned. Lunging forward like a cobra, Grimmjow snatched one of the bars with his teeth before falling back into a cat-like sitting pose with his hands closed holding the bottom of the bar while he gnawed on the top. Ichigo starred at the larger male in awe before, slowly, he started to laugh. Grimmjow had never heard such a beautiful sound, it sent goosebumps racing up his arms and down his back. And that smile, god he wished he could have a picture of that smile. It was the most stunning smile Grimmjow had ever seen. "You're gorgeous," Grimmjow blurted his eyes going wide as he shot up into a cross-legged sitting position with his hands buried between his legs and head turned away from the handsome Ginger.

A deep bush bloomed across Ichigo's cheeks highlighting the sprinkling of freckles that ran from one cheek to the other over the bridge of his nose. "Uh- thanks..." He stuttered scratching the back of his head with his free hand.

Grimmjow grinned despite his own blush and crawled the two steps over to Ichigo. "I mean it," he said forcing Ichigo to face him with his thumb and forefinger on his chin.

Hazel eyes with little flecks of gold glinting within them widened before smiling at Grimmjow. "Thank you, you're gorgeous too."

"Good, now can I suck your dick...Sir," Grimmjow demanded more than asked touching his forehead to Ichigo's so they were nose to nose.


	3. Let me get a taste of what's mine

_At the dinner event, you are to wear black slacks, dress shoes, a black or gray suit vest, leather wrist cuffs and your collar._

 _Upon arrival at the event, you are to keep two steps behind your Master as he walks._

 _You are to refer to me as either Sir or Master._

 _During dinner, you are to stand behind your Master with proper posture, hands clasped behind your back and feet together._

 _When ordered to do something you are to nod or reply with "Yes Sir" or "Yes Master."_

 _At the later event, you are to change into leather pants, leather wrist and ankle cuffs, and attach a chain leash to your collar._

 _At this event, you may fight back against me all you like._

 _Below is a list of all the tools and toys your Master plans to bring for this event to use on you. Please confirm whether or not you consent to the use of them at this event were several other people will be present._

 _\- crop_

 _\- leather flogger (The one you are familiar with)_

 _\- weighted nipple clamps_

 _\- spreader bar_

 _\- medium-sized butt plug_

 _\- bullet vibe_

 _\- anal safe vibrator_

 _\- bondage tape_

 _\- bit gag_

 _Below is a list of acts Master would like to perform on you at the event. Please confirm whether or not you consent to partake in these acts or having these acts done to upon you at this event where several other people will be present._

 _\- Bound to a wall by cuffs and chains_

 _\- tugging or pulling on the leash_

 _\- Giving blowjobs to those other than your Master_

\- Left _on display_

 _\- Receive a thorough flogging_

 _\- Made to beg to cum_

 _\- Having Master cum on your chest/face_

 _\- Receive a spanking_

 _\- Pinning_

 _Below is a list of individuals that will be present at the event and the dates they were last tested for STD/STIs along with their relationship status._

Grimmjow read over the information carefully as he sipped his morning coffee. There wasn't much that had been listed that he wasn't into doing. However, he wrote neatly next to the 'Made to beg to cum' part that he did not consent. Under the list of people, he wrote down those he was okay being sexually active with crossed out the rest in the list that he was not. With a yawn, he flipped through all the pages again to make sure he hadn't missed anything then tucked it away in the blue plastic folder Ichigo had handed it to him in. He placed it on top of the small pile of clothing his Master had picked out of his closet for him.

"You really are thorough you know that, Sir?" He commented, a blue brow quirked in amusement. Ichigo smirked at him across the table as he sipped his own coffee.

It had been two months since the two had first met each other at Grimmjow's sex club and the two had been seeing each other more and more each week. They had one planned 'training' session a week, and then any were from one to three date/hangouts. Last night they had gone to see a movie; Grimmjow's treat, and afterwards decided to spend the night together since they would be seeing each other the next day anyway.

This morning Grimmjow had awoken to the scent of freshly cooked bacon, and a grinning ginger sucking his dick under his cotton sheets. It was something they had offhandedly discussed doing in the future. Each consenting to it happening randomly at some point. But Grimmjow had not expected to be the one to wake up to it first. As it turns out, not only was Ichigo wonderful at giving head. He was also a fantastic cook.

"Of course, it's better to make sure everything is clear than to risk violating someone by mistake," Ichigo replied.

Grimmjow nodded. "Care to tell me why I can't fight against you at the dinner?" He asked and finished off his coffee.

"It's a dinner with a lot of twenty-four-seven submissives of various types. All of which are very obedient. It's my first time going to one of these dinner's and well-"

"You want to impress them?" Grimmjow quirked a brow at his Master. He had yet to see Ichigo really care much about what other people thought, so the subject was intriguing.

"Yes. We're also in a restaurant so I would like to avoid making a scene in front of the staff. Or disrupting people's dinner," Ichigo explained lacing his fingers together on top of the table. "The whole restaurant has been reserved for us and the staff informed of the type of guests," he added when Grimmjow gave him a concerned look.

"Who the hell managed that?" Grimmjow exclaimed, his brows pulling together in confusion.

Ichigo chuckled. "Byakuya Kuchiki. I chipped in as well though since I'm finally able to make it."

"How much?"

"A grand," Ichigo replied sheepishly scratching the back of his head.

"What!" Grimmjow burst eyes going wide. What the hell was he doing blowing that kind of money like that?

"Don't worry about it. That bearly made a dent in my savings," Ichigo replied.

"That's not the point!" Grimmjow's voice was getting louder now. Hints of anger and disbelief making his hackles rise.

Ichigo sighed. Maybe it would have been better to tell Grimmjow more about what he did for work before now. "I suppose I should have told you sooner, but I'm not someone who usually flaunts their money." Grimmjow's brows pulled together in confusion. "I told you I'm a programmer. Which is true. But I'm one of the most sought after and do some interesting jobs I can't go into detail about for the government. I make about fifty to one hundred million a year," Ichigo said and then waited for the information to sink in.

"You live in a shitty neighbourhood in a one bedroom apartment."

"Yes."

"You shop at discount stores."

"Yes."

"And you make how much?"

Ichigo chuckled. Yeah, his lifestyle did not reflect his income at all. He wasn't really a big spender and preferred to save money wherever he could. "Fifty to one hundred million a year."

Grimmjow blinked at him completely and utterly baffled. At least he felt better about the whole paying a grand to rent out an entire restaurant. But at the same time, he felt lied too. "Why didn't you mention this before?"

Ichigo's gaze fell to the floor. He knew that look. "I wasn't comfortable telling you yet," he said, his voice heavy with regret.

"I see, well it has only been two months," Grimmjow replied and paused for a moment as if he was thinking about what else to say. "Still stings a little though. But I understand why you wouldn't want to tell me right away."

"Thank for understanding and sorry for keeping it from you."

"Apology accepted!" Grimmjow exclaimed putting the small issue behind them. "Let's go shower hum?" He asked, standing from the small glass dining table. He'd deal with the dishes later.

"You go first, I'll take care of the dishes," Ichigo replied as he started gathering the dishes from the table. A hand grabbed his arm and pulled him up from the chair as he reached for Grimmjow's empty plate across the table.

"I'd like to shower together," Grimmjow murmured his lips floating just above Ichigo's. His arm snaked around a slender waist. "Gives me an excuse to touch you all over."

A blush bloomed across Ichigo's face, and he shied away from the larger male. "Well, I guess we could do that. Why don't you go start the water, and I'll at least get these dishes into the sink?"

"You're cute when you blush, Master," Grimmjow drawled tilting his head so he could whisper in Ichigo's ear. "Forget the dishes, I'll deal with them later."

Ichigo chuckled and arched his back, pushing his chest against Grimmjow's. "Go start the water, Kitten. I'll join you in a minute." Ichigo reiterated and gifted his aggressive Kitten with a deep kiss before pushing away. He gathered up the plates, face still bright red as he walked them to the kitchen sink. He could feel Grimmjow's eyes on him still. "Get going Kitten," he warned placing the dishes in the sink and running the water. Light footsteps sounded moving away, and Ichigo looked up from the plates to watch Grimmjow saunter off down the hall.

Ichigo sighed leaning against the black quartz countertop behind him after turning off the water. "Man I want to ride him," he breathed running a hand through messy ginger locks. It wasn't often Ichigo felt like bottoming, but when he did he wanted it really bad. How he wished to cuff Grimmjow to the chair he'd been sitting in, slink between his legs, strip him of those annoying jeans, suck him a bit like the tease he was, then ride him until he was moaning his name like he was some sort of god. Shit, now he was hard. Sighing again, Ichigo pushed away from the counter and made his way to the bathroom to join his Kitten.

Entering the bathroom, Ichigo was greeted by the pleasant sight of Grimmjow's naked form bent over the side of the tub, his ass up in the air. He seemed to be reaching for something. "Fucking thing," Grimmjow growled as he picked whatever it was off the tub floor and returned it to wherever it belonged.

"God you have such a nice ass," Ichigo commented breathily, closing the door behind him.

Grimmjow jumped. "Jesus, you're quiet."

Ichigo chuckled and stripped himself of his shirt. Folding the item neatly and placing it on the white counter he said, "So I'm told." His pants followed suit soon after and Ichigo turned to face his Kitten with a sly smirk.

"Nice enough to get you hard just from seeing it," Grimmjow said, giving the straight rod between Ichigo's legs a pointed look.

"Nah, that was the dirty thoughts I had in the kitchen," Ichigo stated and stepped past Grimmjow into the tub. "Thought I said to start the water?" He chided turning the handle to start the stream. To his surprise, it only took a few seconds for the water to become warm.

"You did," Grimmjow replied stepping in behind his Master. "But then I dropped something."

"No excuse," Ichigo shot back, turning to face the larger male. Rivulets of water cascaded down Ichigo's front, tickly his piercings and drawing Grimmjow's eyes down his body.

"Oh, bite me," Grimmjow growled reaching past Ichigo to turn the temperature up a little more. He asked for it. Ichigo's jaw clamped down on a taught pectoral pulling a deep groan from his Kitten. "Bastard!"

Strong hands took hold of Grimmjow soft cock, giving it a harsh tug. "Careful what you ask for, Kitten," Ichigo purred his thumb and forefinger rubbing circles around the sensitive head.

"Fuck you," Grimmjow spat. He glared down at his Master hands braced against the wall beside him as Ichigo slowly started to stroke him to full hardness. The gingers face mere centimetres from his own. Staring up at him like he was some kind of trophy.

"That's the plan," Ichigo said against Grimmjow's lips. Closing the remaining distance, he silenced Grimmjow's surprised gasp and slipped his tongue into the other's mouth. Their tongues battled, Grimmjow moaned and bucked his hips in time with Ichigo's strokes, and Ichigo's free hand caressed his sides. "First I want a taste of what's mine though," Ichigo purred as he broke the kiss. Grimmjow's blue eyes shown with lust as they watched the ginger drop to his knees before him, hand stroking faster for a moment before Ichigo swallowed his whole length.

"Holy fuck," Grimmjow breathed. His breaths came out in short pants as Ichigo worked his skilled tongue on his dick. The devilish piercing driving him insane.

Ichigo moaned around the girth in his mouth. He twirled his tongue around the head, pushing his piercing against the slit before taking Grimmjow's length all the way to the back of his throat once more. His hands rubbed circles on Grimmjow's inner thighs, and his hazel eyes stared up in wonder at his Kitten's flushed face. Azure pools started right back full of pleasure and lust, such that Ichigo thought he might drown in it.

A few more minutes of that had Grimmjow panting as if he had run some kind of marathon. "Fuck, Ichi-Sir. I'm gonna-"

"No, you're not," Ichigo stated, coming off the head with a 'pop' and liking the excess saliva from his lips. Grimmjow pouted at him. "Not yet anyway," Ichigo added standing up and turning around. He placed his hands on the wall under the warm spray of the shower and bent, presenting his ass to the man behind him. "Fuck your Master like the beast you are, Kitten."

Grimmjow's brows hit his hairline. He had not been expecting that. Not that he was complaining. A shit eating grin spread across Grimmjow's face, and he grabbed the ass before him. "As you wish, Master," he said his voice rumbling like a predatory growl as he fell to his knees, hands pulling the soft globes apart.

Hazel eyes went wide as Grimmjow ran his tongue over his sensitive hole. Now, this was indeed unexpected. "You don't have to do that," Ichigo said, trying to look around himself at Grimmjow.

Grimmjow pulled back. "You don't like it? I guess I should have asked first sorry."

"No, no. I like it. It's just,"

"Well then what are you complaining about, Sir?"

"It's just embarrassing."

"Do you consent?"

"Yes."

"Then shut it and enjoy, because I sure will," Grimmjow growled returning to his 'meal.'

Ichigo's face was bright red, his body shaking as Grimmjow's tongue lapped at his hole and pushed past the tight ring of muscle. The water cascading down his back was forgotten as his Kitten prepared him, his tongue spreading him open and hand fondling his balls. Fuck it felt so good. He'd never had anyone do this for him before, and he never thought for a second that Grimmjow would want to do it. Thank god he was wrong. Two fingers joined the tongue in his ass and curled up pushing against his sweet spot. Moans fell freely from Ichigo's lips as those fingers spread him wide, Grimmjow's mouth now leaving kisses and a few bite marks on his ass. "Did I give you permission to mark me, Kitten?" He chided. The effect ruined when Grimmjow added a third finger and stabbed his prostate making him moan, his back arching lewdly.

Grimmjow chuckled and stood, placing himself at his Master entrance. "No Sir, you'll have to punish me later for it," he purred against Ichigo's neck and kissed a pink cheek. Ichigo shuddered at the sound of Grimmjow's voice and the hard member pushing against his hole. "For now though. I'm gonna make you scream, Master." Grimmjow pressed himself past the first ring of muscle and slowly continued to push until he was balls deep in the ginger. Ichigo's body shook, his breathing uneven as he adjusted to Grimmjow's size. "You okay?" Grimmjow asked, rubbing comforting circle on Ichigo's lower back.

"Yes, now fucking move damn it!" Ichigo growled making Grimmjow chuckled darkly.

"As you wish, Master." Grimmjow pulled almost all the way out and thrust back in, slamming himself against that sweet bundle of nerves that made his Master make such sweet sounds for him. Without mercy Grimmjow trust in and out of his Master's waiting hole. Drawing moan after moan from the ginger as he braced himself against the wall. His Master wanted a beast. So a beast he would get. Ichigo cried out in ecstasy when Grimmjow's hand took hold of his aching cock and started stroking in time with his brutal thrusts. Each stroke brought him closer and closer to release.

Moving his hands back to take hold of Ichigo's hips, Grimmjow picked up the pace. His balls slapping against his Master's beautiful ass until finally, he came. Warmth flooded Ichigo's ass sending him over the edge into his own release. He screamed as he came, panting and shaking from the pure bliss of it all. "Fuuuck," He breathed trying his best to stay on his feet.

"You're fucking perfect," Grimmjow growled possessively in his Master's ear, one arm wrapped around Ichigo's waist helping support him.

"Remind me. To stretch. First. Next time," Ichigo panted then cursed as his legs gave out under him.

"I got ya," Grimmjow assured, taking all of Ichigo's weight and helping him stand up straight. "You okay?' he asked in concern turning Ichigo to face him.

"Fucking blissful."

Grimmjow chuckled. "Still want to shower?"

"Yes, just give me a minute."

Grimmjow wrapped both arms around the ginger, holding him to his chest. "I'll hold you until you can stand on your own, Master," he said and placed a chaste kiss to Ichigo's parted lips. Ichigo's cheeks flushed, and he hid his face against Grimmjow's chest making him chuckle. "Guess I have no choice but to behave at dinner after a treat like that," Grimmjow mused, rubbing Ichigo's back lazily.

Ichigo let out a soft laugh and pushed himself away from Grimmjow. "You better," he said pointedly smiling at his Kitten. "Now let's actually get clean shall we?"

After washing each other, the two men took a small nap. A nap that ended up lasting until four in the afternoon. Grimmjow groaned as he rolled onto his back, one arm trapped under Ichigo. Blinking the sleep from his eyes, he yawned and glanced at the clock. "Shit!" He cursed loudly.

"Wha?" Ichigo grumbled rubbing his eyes as he sat up.

"Master, it's four," Grimmjow informed kicking his legs over the side of the bed. The dinner was at 5:30 leaving them only an hour to get ready and go.

"What?! Shit!" Ichigo cursed jumping out of Grimmjow's king size bed and bolting to the other side of the room where he had left his bag.

"Guess we'll have to stop somewhere and grab me something to eat. There isn't enough time to cook anything," Grimmjow said making his way to the bedroom door.

"I'll get ready really quick, and make you something. I think I saw some chicken in your fridge," Ichigo responded his foot halfway through a pair of black slacks. Slipping his other leg in he looked up to find Grimmjow leaning against the door frame watching him, with a happy grin on his face. "What are you waiting for?! Go shove a plug up your ass and get ready!"

"Gotta shit and stuff first, Sir," Grimmjow replied.

"Too much info and not enough moving. Go! Now!" Ichigo yelled.

Grimmjow laughed, the sound turning into a full-on cackle as he walked away, naked, to the bathroom.

Shaking his head Ichigo did up the zipper on his slacks and stuffed his wallet in his back pocket. Slipping into his white dress shirt, he grabbed his vest, tie, and duffle bag from beside his clothing bag and hurried out to Grimmjow's small kitchen.

Grimmjow's apartment was small but had a rather large bathroom and bedroom. Good thing too, or showering together would have been more of a problem earlier.

Stepping onto the tiled flooring, Ichigo placed his remaining clothes and bag on the small glass table that functioned Grimmjow's dining room and started looking through the fridge. After a few moments of searching, he returned to the counter with a chicken breast, some cheese, fajita shells, lettuce, tomatoes and sour cream. Burritos were quick enough to make.

While Ichigo set to work, Grimmjow did his business and cleaned himself for the night's activities. The shower sex had been phenomenal, but Grimmjow was still super excited for the events taking place that evening.

Finally done with his bathroom tasks, Grimmjow entered the living space of his apartment. He could hear Ichigo moving and doing something in the kitchen as he approached, his steps silent on the soft carpet. Peeking his head around the corner blue eyes landed on Ichigo humming to himself while rolling up a burrito. As he hummed his hips swayed to the beat making Grimmjow smile. Ichigo was so cute.

Quietly Grimmjow made his way behind the unsuspecting man and wrapped his arms around a slender waist, startling his Master. "Smells delicious," he purred, his hands trailing south to rub Ichigo's thighs.

"Don't sneak up on me like that!" Ichigo growled grabbing Grimmjow's hands and pushing them away. "Sit, you're foods ready."

Chuckling Grimmjow did as he was told. "We really could have just stopped and picked something up for me," he said.

Ichigo turned around to put the plate of food on the table and froze. "Why are you still naked?"

Grimmjow shrugged. "Clothes were out here," he said pointing to the small pile under the blue folder from earlier.

"For fuck's sake. Whatever just eat, I'll brush your hair. It looks like you just stepped out of bed," Ichigo said, spinning on his heel to go grab the brush from the bathroom.

"So does yours!" Grimmjow yelled after him. Ichigo flipped him off and disappeared around the corner.

Grimmjow stepped out of the cab, his shoes clicking on the fine stone as he made his way around to the other side to open the door for his Master. Ichigo stepped out, pleasantly surprised when Grimmjow bowed and closed the door behind him.

"Thanks for the lift," Ichigo said, walking up to the open window and handing the driver their fair. Watching the cab drive away Ichigo turned back to Grimmjow who was now holding his duffle bag. "I almost forgot about that."

"That would have been tragic, Master," Grimmjow stated with a grin.

"Yes, now wipe that grin off your face." Ichigo's hands cupped Grimmjow's face and pulled him in for a deep kiss. "We have Masters to impress," Ichigo said as he pulled away and turned towards the door.

"Yes, Sir."

A large man stood beside the fancy stain glass doors of the restaurant checking ID's to a list on his metal clipboard before letting anyone inside. The line before them was short, luckily. For a moment Grimmjow wondered just how many people would be attending this event. The parking lot was full, and that was making him kind of nervous. He'd never done this before, and it's not like it suited his usual style of behaviour. But it was important to his Master so he would do it. He could always change his mind later if he decided he was not okay taking part.

"Id's please?" The large bouncer said holding his hand out to Ichigo who handed him their identifications. "Welcome, Mister Kurosaki. Please enjoy your meal," The man said, not even having to glance at his list to check he was on it. Ichigo took back their Id's and entered the establishment with Grimmjow two steps behind him.

When they entered the extravagant dining hall, Grimmjow could immediately feel the difference between him and those sitting at the tables. Each Master and Mistress sat while their submissive sat on the ground at their feet or stood behind them. None of the subs dared to look up, keeping their eyes trained on the floor. Ichigo hadn't told him to do so, but Grimmjow decided to mimic them simply so as not to draw attention to himself.

Ichigo strode confidently to the table at the far end of the room and stopped next to a tall black haired noble looking male in a full suit. Beside the man on his knees sat a slender sub with long red hair kept in a leather tie. The sub wore a leather harness, cuffs, collar and pants. From the harness hung a short chain lead, the other end of which was currently clasped between the delicate fingers of his pale coloured Master. Grimmjow marvelled at the tribal tattoos that covered most of the sub's visible skin. Even the man's eyebrows had tattoos. They were wonderfully done.

"Hello, Byakuya. It's been awhile," Ichigo greeted, taking the man's hand in his.

"It certainly has been. I'm glad you could make it tonight. So this is your new sub?" Byakuya said turning cold gray eyes to Grimmjow. The look made Grimmjow shiver. There was something about it that made him feel less than. In this situation a good thing. In any other one, a bad thing.

"Yes, he's great. I'm very pleased with him," Ichigo replied watching Byakuya closely as he walked around him to get a better look at Grimmjow.

The man's cold gaze ran over every part of Grimmjow's body making him a little uncomfortable. He really was not used to this. Suddenly the man's hand was reaching towards his face, and Grimmjow didn't know what to do. He didn't want that man touching him. He didn't know him. "Do not touch him Byakuya," Ichigo stated firmly stopping the hand in its tracks. Gray eyes widened a fraction for a moment before returning to normal.

"My apologies Ichigo. He just has such a nice face," Byakuya said making eye contact with Grimmjow as he spoke. As if he was really apologizing to Grimmjow, not his Master.

"He sure does," Ichigo said with a smile. "You really should ask before touching something that isn't yours though Byakuya."

"Of course, I forgot myself for a moment."

"Think nothing more of it. May I say hello?" Ichigo asked gesturing towards the redhead on the floor.

"Of course."

Ichigo smiled thankfully and stepped up to his friend. "Hey, Renji. How you been?" He asked patting the sub on the head.

"Wonderful, sir and yourself?" Renji replied formally, his brown eyes looking up at Ichigo with a spark deep within them.

Grimmjow stood there silently watching Ichigo idly chat with who he guessed must have been a good friend. Once the conversation seemed to end, and Ichigo turned his attention back to the black haired male Grimmjow spoke. "Excuse me, Master. Where would you like me to put your bag?"

Ichigo paused for a second. Realizing he also didn't know where to but the bag he turned to Byakuya to ask. "My pet will show you," the other Master answered before Ichigo opened his mouth.

Renji got to his feet and gestured for Grimmjow to follow him. He led them around the tables to a small space far away from the entrance. Where a multitude of bags and coats had been placed and hung on the coat rack respectively. "You can leave it here," Renji said and stood out of Grimmjow's way, his hands clasped behind him as he waited the brief moment it took the other male to put the bag down.

"Thanks," Grimmjow said, forgetting he was supposed to talk formally. Renji didn't seem to care though as he smiled and said 'you're welcome' before leading them back to the table.

Everyone was seated now, including Ichigo and the wait-staff were pouring water for everyone. Taking his position behind his Master, Grimmjow scanned over the submissives and Masters that he could see without moving his head. Large, familiar emerald green eyes glanced at him from across the table and Grimmjow's eyes went wide.

'What the hell is Ulquiorra doing here!' He screamed internally. It had been almost five years since he last saw the albino and here he was at a BDSM event? What the hell!

Beside his old friend; if you could even call them that, they never got along very well, was a strawberry blond chick. Her hair was tied up in a neat pun that bobbed as she barked and nuzzled the albino's arm, promoting him to pet her. Grimmjow couldn't see much else because of the table, but she was definitely wearing a collar since her head appeared to get pulled down by something.

Straightening his tie, Ulquiorra turned his piercing gaze on Ichigo and caller his name.

"Yes?" Ichigo lifted his gaze from the menu.

"This probably sounds rather strange but might I speak to your sub outside for a moment? It's been some time since I last saw him and this is rather unexpected." Ulquiorra spoke as he also had, dull and without some much as a hint of emotion.

Looking over his shoulder, Ichigo found Grimmjow staring at him with a somewhat uncomfortable look on his face. "You want to talk to him, Kitten?"

Ulquiorra's brows raised to his hairline, a look of total surprise washing over his face before quickly disappearing.

"Yes, Sir," Grimmjow replied, his voice coming out strained.

"Alright, go with him them," Ichigo ordered and returned to his menu after Ulquiorra thanked.

The albino stood and looked down at the girl by his feet. "You be a good girl and sit quietly while Master is away okay pup? If you need anything ask Ichigo." A happy bark followed the order from the woman on the floor and Ulquiorra headed for the exit after patting her on the head.

Grimmjow followed after him, walking a few paces behind the Master. He had to give Ulquiorra credit for deciding to talk outside. He wasn't really sure how he felt about running into someone he knew from before he started up Los Lobos with Starrk. None of the friends he made in college new anything about him being into BDSM. Let alone him being a submissive that liked being called Kitten. At least it seemed like the albino had been in the scene for a while, and puppy play as well. So he was hopeful nothing negative was going to happen from this interaction.


	4. Can I choke on your dick now?

The bouncer nodded to them both as they stepped out onto the fine stone of the parking lot. The line was mostly gone now; only about three to four people left. Grimmjow was still astonished by the number of people this event had brought in. He kind of wished Ichigo had given him a number beforehand. He'll make sure to inform his Master later. For now, it was fine and not really that big of a deal to him.

"I see you have found yourself a Master. I never would have thought you would have an interest in such play," Ulquiorra said. His tone as monotonous as ever, his gaze cold and uninterested in those around him. However, to Grimmjow's surprise, those emerald orbs looked at him with some measure of respect and admiration.

Grimmjow scoffed. "Well ain't like I ever pinned you as a pup play kinda guy either," he said. Crossing his arms over his chest and squaring his shoulders.

A tiny smile pulled across Ulquiorra's face and a sound similar to a laugh slipped past his black painted lips. "I'm not really. But my Princess likes it very much so I partake from time to time. Most of the time she's my little."

Ulquiorra's eyes seemed to shimmer as he spoke of his partner. That combined with the smile and 'laughter' had Grimmjow thoroughly shocked. So much so that he relaxed a bit and let out a small chuckle himself. "You sure have changed," he mused with a smile and shake of his head.

"So have you," Ulquiorra pointed out, his smile still in place. "So, as surprised as we both are. I do believe we can agree that neither of us is going to use this new information to negatively affect the other?" Ulquiorra inquired, his face returning to the expressionless mask Grimmjow was familiar with.

"Well, I sure as hell don't plan to. Your princess is in good with my Master that would be idiotic" Grimmjow exclaimed matter of factly with a raised brow and a smile twitching at his lips.

"Oh please, we both know you wouldn't do that anyway. It's not your style. But you never trusted me so for your sake I'll give you my word. I won't do anything negative with this new knowledge. Now may we go back inside? My Princess is waiting."

Grimmjow glared at the albino. Bastard just had to go a ruin a good moment. What he said was supposed to be a joke. Then again, Ulquiorra never was very good with jokes; obvious or otherwise.

"I was just messing with ya man. Come on let's go back in." With a shrug of his shoulders, Grimmjow walked around the Master and held the door open for him after getting a nod from the bouncer. The line was gone now so everyone must have finished arriving.

"Oh," Ulquiorra said with a dramatic blink before walking through the open door.

Returning to their seats, or rather, spots in Grimmjow's case, the two rejoined the chattering group. Orihime yipped and barked happily, wiggling her butt as she slipped back around the table from Ichigo's side to greet her Owner. The albino smiled at his pet and gave her head a good pat and scratched under her chin.

Ichigo crooked a finger at Grimmjow, signally him to bend down so he could speak quietly to him. "Everything okay?" He asked in concern, his head tilting only slightly so Grimmjow was sure to hear him.

"Ya, he's just someone I knew from high school. Everything is cool," Grimmjow whispered in Ichigo's ear, bent at the waist, hands at his sides.

"Good, get me a drink from the bar," Ichigo ordered turning his full attention back to the table.

"Yes, sir. Anything in particular?" Grimmjow asked, still bent over.

"No."

"I'll be back shortly then Master," Grimmjow replied and straightened. He could see several pairs of eyes on him; Ulquiorra's included, as he pivoted and headed towards the bar.

"So Ichigo," Ulquiorra said catching the ginger's attention. "How did you manage to get him to act so tame?" He asked once hazel eyes turned to him.

Ichigo was taken aback for a moment by the question. But he figured it made sense since Grimmjow had mentioned to him before that he was pretty wild in his teenage years. Grinning at his partner's friend Ichigo said: "I have a particular skill set that's all."

An elegant black brow rose in response but Ulquiorra said nothing more. Beside him, on the floor, Orihime blinked and tilted her head confused. A hand on her head, scratching behind her ear had her quickly forgetting about it though.

"Your drink, Sir," Grimmjow's voice sounded in Ichigo's ear suddenly, making him jump.

"Jesus you're quiet," He almost eeped.

"Well I am a cat, Sir," Grimmjow pointed out, throwing Ichigo for a loop. He hadn't expected the man to mention anything close to the whole kitten thing until after the dinner party.

"It's true. In high school, they called him Pantera. Because he would sneak up on you like a large feline predator. Him and Starrk both," Ulquiorra added sipping the glass of red wine he had ordered. From the bread basket, he grabbed a small bun and started ripping it up into tiny pieces.

"Starrk too?" Ichigo quirked a brow. He didn't know Starrk very well; having only met him a few times while the brunette was working, but he didn't give off much of a predatory vibe. He was more tired than anything it seemed.

Ulquiorra nodded. "He doesn't make much noise so he startled people all the time. It was only his yawning that alerted people to his presence."

"Also never piss him off, Sir," Grimmjow added. A shiver ran visibly up his spine and he looked afraid as a memory passed through his mind.

Ichigo's brows raised in surprise. What kind of monster was Starrk when he was angry that he had Grimmjow scared. "He doesn't seem like the type."

"They never do," Renji chimed in getting him a light smack on the cheek from Byakuya. "Right, sorry Sir," Renji's eyes fell back down to the floor and Ichigo gave Byakuya a confused look.

"We're practicing a 'don't speak unless you're spoken to policy'," Byakuya said and sipped his wine.

"Nothing to do with your temper?" Ichigo asked jokingly, an amused grin spreading across his face. There was no way Byakuya would ever hit Renji in real anger. Ichigo knew that.

While his Master and the Byakuya seemed to argue for a bit, Grimmjow stepped back so he was standing where he was supposed too. Blue eyes watched closely as Ulquiorra took the small plate of torn up bread and placed it on the floor for his pup. Orihime yipped happily and ducked beneath the table to eat it.

As she did that the wait staff came around to take everyone's orders. To Grimmjow's pleasant surprise, none of them seemed bothered by the various types of relationships and kinks of their customers. Even if they weren't doing anything sexual, vanilla people normally got relatively freaked out by the collars, chains and other things. But one of the staff even went so far as to ask Ulquiorra if he would like a bowl of water for his pup and patted Orihime on the head with a bright smile. It was amazing and good to see.

"So what did you think?" Ichigo inquired after the cab pulled away from the parking lot of the up class restaurant.

They were headed to Byakuya's mansion for the kink party. He had a large dungeon space with all sorts of fun things. All of which were very well taken care of and cleaned regularly. He also happened to have a dojo that he had agreed to let Ichigo and Grimmjow use should the larger male be in the mood for a full-on sparring match.

"Interesting. Not really my thing, but if you like going I wouldn't mind going again," Grimmjow replied with a shrug. "Just not something I'd want to do too often. Once a month maybe would be alright," he added after a moment of thought. Fiddling with the loose leather cuffs on his wrists he wiped the small amount of sweat out from under each of them and wiped it on a cloth he had retrieved from Ichigo's bag before getting into the vehicle.

"Are they bothering you?" Ichigo asked in concern.

"No, just a little sweaty that's all," Grimmjow said as he ran the cloth under his collar as well.

"You can take them off for a bit if they do start to bother you," Ichigo said. The hand he had casually resting on Grimmjow's leg rubbed it gently, the action soothing to the tired muscle. A four-hour event was a long time to stand. Even though Grimmjow was used to being on his feet for far longer, the bar had mats and the restaurant did not. "That event only happens once a month and I don't think I'd want to go every month anyway."

"Why's that?" Grimmjow asked, balling the cloth up and stuffing it in his pocket.

"Too stuffy," Ichigo stated simply.

"Here we are," The cab driver announced as the car came to a stop in front of the large mansion.

Extravagant gardens lined the borders of the intricately patterned stone drive, their colours illuminated by the tall iron lights that stood evenly spaced around the yard and driveway. Grimmjow marvelled at the beauty of it all and his jaw almost dropped as he stepped out of the car to see the sheer size of the mansion. It's walls towered over him, large windows, archways and balconies stuck in and out of the walls respectively. Long ivy vines climbed the old stone reaching for the sky, giving life to the dead gray stones. Solar powered garden lights lit the way up the wide staircase leading to large carved wooden double doors and the butler assigned to greet the guests of the house. The brunette looked towards them as they exited the cab and descended the stairs.

"Welcome, Mister Kurosaki. May I help you with your bags?" The butler asked in a formal tone. He bent at the waist in a bow, one hand over his heart and the other behind his back.

"No, thank you," Ichigo replied politely.

Grimmjow closed the door behind him and retrieved the large duffle bag from the trunk. The cab drove off as soon as the latch clicked closed and Grimmjow stepped away. Ichigo must have paid the driver before getting out.

"As you wish Mister Kurosaki. If you will, please follow me." The butler straightened and gestured towards the doors with a white-gloved hand.

If the outside of the giant mansion was beautiful the inside was gorgeous. Granite tiles lined the floors as they were lead through the brightly coloured halls towards a guest room. Original paintings lined the walls between stain glass windows along one of the sides Grimmjow couldn't see from the front. And most of all, beautiful glass chandeliers hung in even intervals from the high ceiling.

"This place is gorgeous," Grimmjow whispered in awe. Ichigo let out a quiet chuckle and smiled at his amazed partner.

"It sure is."

"This will be your room for the evening, Mister Kurosaki. Please let myself or one of the other staff know should you need anything. Will you require an escort to the dungeon?" The butler asked holding the door to the large crimson suite open for them.

"No, I know the way. Thank you," Ichigo replied and ushered Grimmjow into the room.

The door closed silently behind them and Ichigo slumped against it for a moment while Grimmjow took in the extravagant room. A large set of stain glass doors opened to a balcony that overlooked the large pool and hot tub. The lighting in the guest room was more average than those in the hallways, entrance and outside. Simple soft lamps lit the room a gentle orange, accenting the crimson of the walls, bedding and furniture. On one side of the room was a massive king sized bed with crimson and gold sheets. On either side of it were wooden side tables and lamps with black shades. On the door side of the room was a wooden dresser and a full-length mirror. Interestingly enough he also spotted a few hooks in the ceiling and a section of wall that had several hooks as well.

Turning to Ichigo again he quirked a brow. "Are you okay?" he asked. Ichigo was still leaning on the door. He looked tired and a little...nervous?

Pushing away from the door and heading towards the attached bathroom Ichigo assured, "Yeah, I'm fine." He stopped in the doorway to the large bathroom and smirked at Grimmjow over his shoulder. "Get changed. I'll be out in a bit and I know just the thing to give me my second wind." With that, he closed the door behind him, the lock clicking into place.

Grimmjow blinked at the door. "So you're tired!? Is that what you're telling me?!" he yelled so Ichigo could hear him through the thick wood.

"Fatigued! Now get changed, kitten!"

"Make me!"

The door swung open and a shirtless Ichigo glared at his kitten. "I need to take a damn shit so just get fucking changed!" he growled. He really had to go.

"Shoulda said that in the first place, moron!"

"Not all of us are comfortable just announcing to the world that we're shitting and sticking a plug up our ass!"

Grimmjow's brows hit his hairline, eyes wide in surprise. "You're sticking a plug up your ass?"

"No, I was referencing you from this afternoon," Ichigo stated blandly. He glared at his partner as a stupid grin spread across the bastard's face. He was just fucking with him... "Get changed you asshole." The door slammed shut to Grimmjow's maniacal laughter.

Shoulders shaking with mirth Grimmjow turned from the door and stripped off the stuffy suit vest and popped the button on his slacks. He riffled through the large duffle bag and found the lead that his Master wanted him to wear for the party. It was rather short, probably so it didn't get in the way and an idea popped into Grimmjow's head. It was a stupid idea, but it would be hilarious to see Ichigo's reaction and might help with the nervousness Grimmjow saw when they entered.

Sometime later Ichigo stepped out of the bathroom naked; he couldn't stand to be in his formal attire any longer, to find Grimmjow changed and laying on the bed with his head resting on one hand and the other on his hip, elbow up.

Making eye contact with his Master, Grimmjow drawled dramatically. "French me like one of your paint boys." Surprisingly he managed to keep a straight face as he spoke.

Ichigo froze, blinked, and then burst out laughing. What the hell did he just witness? A reworded, gender-bended line from Titanic? God, his sides hurt and it was hard to breathe as his mirth swallowed him whole. He couldn't remember the last time he'd laughed so hard.

Wiping tears from his eyes, curled in on himself, Ichigo smiled up at his partner still posed for a 'painting' on the bed. "You're ridiculous," he chuckled, shaking his head.

"And you're gorgeous when you laugh. That smile could rival the gods," Grimmjow complimented out loud. He'd actually meant to think that, not say it. Pink bloomed across both men's faces and they broke eye contact.

Ichigo went to his duffle bag splayed out on the nightstand and dug through it for his leather pants. "Thanks," he said quietly, the corners of his lips still turned up in a gentle smile. He wasn't used to being complimented like that and Grimmjow seemed to do so at random.

Grimmjow recovered quickly and rolled off the bed. He wrapped his arms around Ichigo and pulled him back into his chest. "The strangest things come out of my mouth when I'm around you..." He mused, nuzzling Ichigo's hair. It was always so soft for how spiky it looked. "You seemed nervous earlier. Did that laugh help?" He asked clasping his hands in front of Ichigo as the ginger pulled toys and tools out of the bag.

"Yes, sorry that I worried you. It's just been a while since I've done a group event that's all." Ichigo swivelled in Grimmjow's arms so he could face him. Their bare chests pushed together and he gifted his partner with a peck on the check.

Grimmjow stared down at Ichigo a serious but relaxed expression on his face. "Nothing to apologize for." He leaned in for a kiss and Ichigo allowed it. Pushing their lips together and swiping his piercing over his partner's sensitive lips. Slowly their mouths moved as one, each simply enjoying the feel of the other before finally, Ichigo pulled away.

"Do you still want to scene with everyone?" Ichigo asked, his arms wrapped around Grimmjow's neck.

Grimmjow grinned. "Hell yeah!" he exclaimed.

"Glad to hear it, now let go so I can put my pants on," Ichigo ordered with a smile.

"You don't need pants," Grimmjow said. Ichigo went to try and push him away but the large male dropped to his knees. The sudden action surprised him making him freeze just long enough for Grimmjow to take hold of his half hard dick and lick along the underside.

"What are you doing?" Ichigo asked sternly but allowed his partner to continue licking him. Grimmjow's skilled tongue lapped at the sides and head of his penis before he swallowed his Master whole.

Pulling back just far enough that he could speak around the length in his mouth, Grimmjow said, "Wha' doesss' it look like?" The 'k' in like came out harshly. Talking with your mouth full of dick was tricky.

A hand fisted in messy blue locks and yanked Grimmjow off his dick. "You're supposed to ask first, kitten. And am I to take this to mean you want to start sceneing now?" An elegant orange brow quirked upwards.

"Yes, Sir," Grimmjow breathed, blue eyes darkened by lust. He fucking loved it when Ichigo pulled his hair. He tried to take his Master back into his mouth, but Ichigo held firm.

"Sit," Ichigo ordered, knowing full well Grimmjow probably wasn't going to listen. They'd practiced that command. His kitten was supposed to sit like a cat, hands curled into a fists on the floor between his knees. He was sort of already doing that but his back was arched keeping his hands off the ground.

"Let me suck you," Grimmjow demanded, grabbing the wrist of the hand in his hair.

"You don't demand things from me, kitten." Ichigo lifted a foot and placed it to Grimmjow's chest. Letting go of his sub's hair he pushed the man down to the floor, the tile cold against his back. It was times like this that Ichigo was thankful for Grimmjow's flexibility. He could hold that position for several minutes without issue. It also made it very difficult for the larger male to power his way out of it.

"Says you," Grimmjow spat, grinning as hazel eyes took on a sadistic gleam.

"My word is law Kitten, you best learn to abide by it."

"Fuck the law!"

Ichigo bent, keeping most of his weight on his back leg; the one not on Grimmjow's chest. "You'll obey me even if I have to beat you to a bloody pulp," Ichigo hissed darkly. They both knew that was a lie, it was just a line to intensify the moment.

Grimmjow's grin widened. "I dare you to try," he challenged and grabbed Ichigo's ankle. He pushed up and more pressure was applied, holding him down.

The two struggled against each other for a minute before Ichigo abruptly removed his foot. Grimmjow sat up but he didn't have time to stand before Ichigo had his arm behind his back. Something clicked behind him and he held his free hand to his chest. No way was his Master cuffing him that easy.

A hand wrapped around his throat. "Give me your arm, Kitten," Ichigo warned, applying pressure with the space between his thumb and forefinger under Grimmjow's chin making it hard for the man to breathe. Still, his partner refused to listen. He increased the pressure, cutting off virtually all of Grimmjow's air. Steadily his sub's face turned red, and eventually, as he approached his limit, Grimmjow pulled his arm behind himself. He knew Ichigo was about to release him anyway for safety reasons but as always in a scene, he acted as though his Master would choke him out.

Ichigo released his hold on Grimmjow's throat and secured his other arm behind his back with the connecting chain for the leather cuffs. While Grimmjow hunched forward and recovered from the lack of oxygen, Ichigo returned to the duffle bag. He retrieved two different lengths of chain and attached one end of each to the center of the short chain between the cuffs. He latched the other end of the shorter chain to the ring on the back of Grimmjow's collar. Taking the remaining end of the longest chain, he hopped up on the bed and attached it to a hook in the ceiling.

"There, now stay there till I'm dressed," Ichigo ordered smirking when azure pools glared at him.

Grimmjow panted softly but said nothing as Ichigo returned to the duffle bag. The chains were just long enough that he could stand up and get close to his Master. But besides kicking the ginger, there wasn't much he could do.

"Oops, forgot something," Ichigo announced and rounded his grounded kitten. Blue eyes widened as he felt a tug on one of the ankle cuffs. Shit, he should have stood up. The foot long chain clicked into place on each ankle cuff, leaving him with very few options in terms of movement.

"I thought you said I could fight you as much as I want? How am I supposed to do tha-" Grimmjow's complaints were cut off as a silicone bit gag was shoved into his mouth. "Fuffin bastrd!" Grimmjow's angry growl was ruined by the gag and Ichigo chuckled.

Coming to squat before his partner; still naked and half hard, Ichigo grabbed Grimmjow by the chin. Tilting his kitten's head up, he smirked. "You should have let me get dressed. You didn't leave me any other choice," he teased. "What's your safe action?" Ichigo asked. It was always good to make sure one's partner remembered their safe words and actions.

Grimmjow tilted his head to the side and back. "Good, boy," Ichigo praised and stood to finally put his damn pants on.

Grimmjow watched his Master slide the tight fabric up his slender legs and then shimmy it over his perfect, round ass. He wanted to grab it as he bit down on the base of his Master's neck.

Ichigo made sure to keep his sub visible in his peripheral vision as he clipped a crop and flogger to his belt. In the pouches on the custom made belt, he stuffed a few rolls of bondage tape, a vibrating medium sized buttplug and an anal safe phallic vibe. He debated about bringing the spreader bar but decided it wasn't worth having to carry around.

Grabbing the chain lead, Ichigo squatted before his kitten and tilted his head up. "Be a good kitty and walk on your leash like your supposed to and maybe I'll remove the wrist and ankle chains," he said, clipping the lead to the front ring of Grimmjow's collar.

Grimmjow narrowed his eyes at his Master. Maybe huh? That didn't sound promising. His Master could be such a tease... It was wonderful.

"Get up," Ichigo ordered grabbing Grimmjow by the arm. With some assistance, Grimmjow got to his feet. "Stay." Ichigo hopped up on the bed again and unclicked the chain from the ceiling hook. He did the same to the other end that was attached to the wrist cuff's chain.

Pouching the long chain, Ichigo took up Grimmjow's lead. "Need the bathroom or anything before we head down?"

Grimmjow glared at him. Wouldn't it have made more sense to ask that before he was all chained up? Not that it really mattered. He'd gone before they left the restaurant and it wouldn't be that difficult to go if he did need to.

"Guess I should have asked that before I chained you up huh?" Ichigo said after a moment. Grimmjow gave him a look that said, 'ya fucking think'. "Sorry, was distracted, not that that's an acceptable reason. So do you need the bathroom?" Grimmjow shook his head. "Come on then." Ichigo gave the lead a light tug and started to move towards the door.

Grimmjow followed without complaint. His eyes stayed focused on the slight sway in his Master's hips as he walked. Then trailed up to stare at the back of his head. Every once in awhile Ichigo would glance over his shoulder to check on him.

After a few minutes of walking, they came to a set of open mahogany doors. Over Ichigo's shoulder, Grimmjow could see Shuhei bent over a black leather couch getting the spanking of his life. If his moaning and muffled begging was anything to go by. Kensei stopped mid-swing to greet Ichigo as he walked into the large room.

"You sure took your sweet time Ichigo," the gray-haired Master said. He placed a steadying hand on Shuhei's lower back to keep him from sitting up. Not that the slave would do so without permission.

Ichigo shrugged. "Had to get this guy to behave."

Kensei chuckled and grinned. "Surprised you didn't need more chain."

Grimmjow narrowed his eyes at the Master.

"Almost did," Ichigo replied, stopping beside the couch Shuhei was bent over. The slave's hands were bound behind his back with police-grade handcuffs, his boxers pulled down to his mid thighs and a crop held in his mouth. Grimmjow's eyes trailed lustfully down Shuhei's body to his red and bruising ass.

"At some point, I'd like to have your," Kensei paused not sure what Ichigo called his sub.

"Kitten," Ichigo supplied. An amused smirk pulled across his face when Kensei's eyes widened.

"I'd like to have your kitten suck this bitch off at some point if you're open to it," Kensei said giving Shuhei's ass a hard smack. The slave whined lewdly.

Ichigo looked to Grimmjow and smirked when he saw him looking at Shuhei as if he was some kind of delicious treat. "You wanna suck this bitches dick kitten?" he asked. Blue eyes shot up to meet hazel, he'd been too focused on the images playing through his head that he'd missed what Kensei had said. "Well, do you?" Grimmjow gave a curt nod. "Do you care when?" Ichigo asked, this time to Kensei.

Kensei shrugged and grinned. "Not really."

Shuhei wiggled his ass. To say he was excited was an understatement. It was well known around the Los Lobos regulars that Grimmjow had fantastic oral skills. And Shuhei was well aware of the larger male's attraction to him; specifically his body. Even so, the two had never played together.

"Before I string him up on a wall how about we do it now?"

Grimmjow growled through his gag about being tied to a wall. He wanted to fight back more, he wasn't quite ready to give up ye-

"Maybe not-" Grimmjow's growling ceased. "You really like pushing your luck today, kitten," Ichigo said, a sadistic gleam in his eyes.

Grimmjow bowed his head. Suck Shuhei's dick and get tied to a wall or don't suck Shuhei's dick and get tied to a wall anyway. He knew which he wanted.

"Sit," Ichigo ordered.

Grimmjow sat, hands fisted gently and placed on the ground between his knees. "Good, boy." Ichigo ran his fingers through Grimmjow's hair, gently massaging his scalp as a reward. Grimmjow relaxed into the touch, leaning his head on his Master's thigh. Boy did that ever feel nice.

Kensei's brows raised in surprise. "He wants to suck the bitch that much?"

"Looks that way."

"Alright." Kensie tapped Shuhei's ass three times with the back of his hand and the slave stood up from the couch. "Sit, on the couch and spread em'," The aggressive Master ordered.

Shuhei wiggled excitedly and did as he was bid making sure to still hold the crop in his mouth. He sat before Grimmjow's kneeling form and spread his legs as far as the boxers around his thighs would allow.

Ichigo knelt down behind his kitten and removed the bit gag. "You take your time with him am I clear?"

"Yes, Sir," Grimmjow said without hesitation. Internally he was screaming, 'just let me suck him already!' Ichigo pushed his head down, signalling for him to get started before standing up.

Grimmjow grinned between the other sub's legs. Shuhei was very hard and already leaking precum. The guy was such a masochist. Loved beatings for the sake of beatings.

Wetting his lips Grimmjow bit the waistband of the navy boxer's and pulled them lower, out of his way. He ran his tongue slowly over the underside and revelled in the shivers that ran through Shuhei. Kissing the head, he pushed his tongue into the slit and flicked, eliciting a moan from the other male. His grin widened and he swallowed the man whole. He tongued the vein on the underside as he pulled slowly back to the tip before repeating his earlier treatment of the head.

Shuhei twitched and moaned as Grimmjow's skilled mouth worked him. He alternated between sucking, licking, kissing and swallowing around Shuhei's length. He moaned around it. Loving the feel and taste of the other man on his tongue. Ten minutes passed and neither sub wanted the pleasure to stop. Shuhei's dick twitched in his mouth and Grimmjow's own struggled against the confines of his tight leather pants. Something rubbed his ass but he didn't care.

"Finish up kitten, you have one minute."

Blue eyes widened at the order and his pace picked up, licking and sucking the girthy length and hitting the back of his throat with it. Shuhei moaned and whimpered like a whore above him, his hips bucking up to meet his mouth as both tried to bring him to climax before time was up.

"That's time," Ichigo said but Grimmjow kept going. Like hell, he was ending this without tasting the other sub's release. A hand in his hair tried to pull him off the dick in his mouth but he fought it. Lifting from the floor and using his weight to push himself back down.

He could hear Shuhei begging to cum above him, the crop dropping onto his head. Over and over he pleaded but he never came. The well-trained sub never got permission and eventually Grimmjow conceited defeat. Shuhei had exceptional control over his body. If his Master wasn't going to give him permission then there was little chance he'd cum.

Coming off Shuhei with a pop, Grimmjow growled at Kensei, "You're a fucking ass-" His head was yanked back all the way, forcing him to face intense hazel eyes. There was a sadistic glee that usually hid unless you knew what to look for but now it was shining through clear as day. An excited shudder ran through Grimmjow's body. What did his Master have in store for him now? Maybe he should have listened...

"You've dug your own grave now, kitten," Ichigo whispered wickedly in Grimmjow's ear. He racked his nails down the man's back, leaving red lines in their wake. "Get up," he hissed, pulling harshly on the blue strands in his fist.

Kensie chuckled. "Don't know how you plan to punish a naughty kitty cat but I'm excited to watch," Kensei said leaning against the arm of the couch. He looped a finger in the ring on Shuhei's collar and pulled his bitch in for a kiss. His slave had actually managed to stay in control of himself. He was so proud of him.

"Enjoy the show," Ichigo replied giving Grimmjow's hair another tug.

Grimmjow swallowed thickly and stood. He allowed himself to be lead by the hair over to the wall. He thought about fighting back more as his face was pushed against the cold surface. With his hands locked behind his back and legs forced to stay a foot apart or less, there wasn't much he could do to fight back.

Out of the corner of his eye, Grimmjow spotted Starrk knelt between the legs of an older male with long wavy brown hair. Must be Kyoraku he thought. He had his hand placed gently on the back of Starrk's head guiding him as he sucked him. Starrk was fully naked, giving him the pleasure of viewing a surprisingly uncommon site that was his fine physique in all its glory.

A hand smacked his ass and his attention shifted back to his Master pressed up against his back. "You just had to disobey me. Now I can't have you choke on my dick," Ichigo said pulling his nails harshly down Grimmjow's back.

Fuck did that hurt so good and damn it all! Maybe he could change his Master's mind. "Sorry, Master...he just sounded so pleased. How could I not give him what he clearly wanted," he whispered.

Ichigo had been surprised at first by the apology but as his sub kept talking he knew what he was playing at. "You mean get what you wanted from him. Do I look like a fool to you, kitten?" Ichigo hissed.

Shit! "No, Sir."

"You want my cock, yer going to have to start playing nice," Ichigo said and released Grimmjow's hair. Stepping back he waited to see what his disobedient kitten would do with his 'freedom'.

Grimmjow thought for a moment. He really wanted Ichigo to fuck his mouth again. So it would seem there was only one choice. "I'll be good, Sir."

"Bend over," Ichigo ordered smacking Grimmjow on the ass, just for fun. Ichigo was all too aware of the pair of gray eyes watching him closely. Byakuya was probably confused by the change in Grimmjow's behaviour.

Grimmjow backed away from the wall and bent at the waist. "Sir?"

"What?"

"I promise to keep them on the wall, can I have my hands?" Smack! Pain blossomed across Grimmjow's ass. He'd forgotten to say please. "Please, Sir," he added. Gentle circles were rubbed over the spot that had been hit.

"You move them from that wall for even a second and I'll string you to it while I fuck Shuhei," Ichigo warned. They'd discussed Grimmjow's desire to not only play with the other sub but also to see his Master have his way with him. Being good friends with Shuhei and occasional play partners with him since high school, Ichigo was more than open to the idea. At the moment, however, Grimmjow was far too turned on and horny to want that. Making it a good motivator for Grimmjow to do as he was told.

"Understood, Sir."

"Good, boy." Ichigo unclipped the chain connecting the wrist cuffs and after a brief stretch, Grimmjow placed his hands on the wall square with his shoulders.

The chain was put away in one of the pouches on Ichigo's belt and his hands ran over Grimmjow's sides. He enjoyed the twitch and shudder of Grimmjow's muscles as he came to rest his hands on the man's hips.

Beside them, sitting on one of the leather sex chairs, Byakuya and Renji sat cuddled up watching the show. Renji twitched and nuzzled against his Master's shoulder. The vibe he had in was driving him nuts but his Master said he had to wait. So he whimpered every so often letting the vibrations keep him on the cusp of climax.

Ichigo glanced at the pair and smirked. "You're ogling, Byakuya," he stated.

A cool black brow lifted and Byakuya retorted calmly, "Am I not supposed to?"

"Feel free," Ichigo said slipping his hands around to Grimmjow's crotch. A stiff shaft pushed against the leather under his palm. He ran his fingers down from the top of the prominent bulge to back behind his sub's balls.

Grimmjow shuddered under the gentle caresses. "Master..." Grimmjow breathed before he could stop himself as Ichigo's lips found his neck. He was abusing all of Grimmjow's sensitive spots. Damn the ginger and his sensuality.

"Hope you're ready, kitten." The button and zipper on Grimmjow's pants were undone and pulled down. "It's time for your punishment," Ichigo said and pulled the clothing down to Grimmjow's mid thighs. Giving Grimmjow's ass cheeks a hard squeeze, Ichigo backed up and flicked the flogger a few times against his own thigh.

Grimmjow twitched at the sound of the first test swing then closed his eyes to wait. The thick leather strands were trailed up his back before a light smack was given to his lower back. Enough to sting, but no where near enough to damage any of the organs that could be injured if to much force was used there.

The flogger struck his bare ass. He flinched and braced for the next. Two more harsh hits followed making him groan. Several more strikes came and Grimmjow hissed, his muscles tensing after each. The sting radiated from the point of impact, making his ass feel warm and his dick throb.

Without pause, Ichigo switched between flogging his ass and over his shoulder blades. Grimmjow grunted from the force of each hit. They had picked out a particularly thick flogger. One that was too gentle simply wouldn't do. They'd played with it a few times over Grimmjow's training, so they were both quite familiar with it.

Six consecutive hits were bestowed on Grimmjow's ass and he bit his lip to stifle a whimper. He panted against the wall, his focus a little distracted while his senses were trained on the hot stinging across his shoulder blades and behind. Between his legs, his dick stood hard and twitching.

"fuuuck..." Grimmjow breathed. He needed a minute. The mix of pain turned pleasure fogging up his brain.

Ichigo's hands trailed up the abused flesh. His sub twitched and shuddered under his touch. "You going to disobey me again?" Ichigo asked. This was Grimmjow's opportunity to inform him whether he could take more punishment or if he was at his limit.

"huh?" Grimmjow said lazily, turning his head to look over his shoulder at his master.

"You okay?" Ichigo whispered, hands rubbing at the larger male's sides. Grimmjow nodded. He didn't trust his voice. "Are you going to disobey me again?" Ichigo repeated.

Grimmjow thought for a moment. Normally he could handle more but at the moment he didn't think that was the best idea. His fatigue was catching up with him and pain took a lot out of him. He still wanted to scene though. There was so much pleasure still to be had. That in mind he decided for the rest of the event he would listen. He didn't have the energy to fight but he didn't want to end the scene yet.

Ichigo gave his sub time to think. He looked more worn out than he normally was. Which was understandable considering how long he'd been on his feet and what they'd been doing.

"No, Sir," Grimmjow finally answered letting his head bow.

Ichigo kissed and nipped at the side of his kitten's neck. "How much longer do you think you can last?" he whispered in Grimmjow's ear, his hand casually stroking the hard member between his partner's legs.

Grimmjow gasped at the sudden hand on his dick. A jolt of pleasure shot up his spine. Fuck he was so horny. Blinking a few times to clear his head he replied "Depends what you have planned, Sir. But at most I'd think an hour."

The stroking increased in speed and teeth found his neck. Ichigo bit him hard enough to extract a long pained groan from his kitten.

The bite ignited Grimmjow's need and he thrust into the hand. "Ah, ah. Be still," Ichigo ordered. His hand slowed, teasing his partner.

Grimmjow forced his hips to be still. His Master's hand continued to stroke him, keeping him focused on his front until the moment a slicked finger pushed against his hole. Blue eyes widened and he looked over his shoulder at Ichigo. A weird feeling bubbled up inside him. He was suddenly all too aware of the other people in the room. Blow jobs, perfectly fine. Flogging, perfectly fine. Everything up to that moment, perfectly fine. But this, nope. He was overwhelmed by the sudden need to not be in this situation. He hadn't expected this at all. He'd been sure he wouldn't care about being watched. He never cared before. But then again, that was always blowjobs or him fucking someone else. Which was _very_ different from being the one fucked.

"Orange," Grimmjow stated just loud enough that Ichigo could hear him. Immediately Ichigo was off of him and came around to were he could see his Kitten's face. One look into those normally fierce blue eyes and he knew something was very wrong.

"You okay?" He asked, prompting Grimmjow to speak.

"I'm not okay with being fucked in front of people. Sorry, I thought I would be b-"

"Okay, no problem. Do you want to leave the space here and go back to the room? Or would you like to continue without getting fucked?" Ichigo asked, cutting Grimmjow off. The sub sounded like he was going to go into a tangent and an unhealthy one at that. There was nothing wrong with him no longer being okay with something. It was perfectly fine and he didn't have to explain past that and apologize for it.

Even though Ichigo had stopped that bad feeling still festered in Grimmjow's gut. He felt off still and that worried him. Some part of him though still wanted to continue. But he wasn't sure if it was a good idea.

"I don't know..."

"Okay, then we're going to stop for now. We'll take a little bit of a break. Get you some water. Maybe a snack. See how you're feeling in a little bit and if you're up for it we can pick up again here or we can go back to our room and just do whatever," Ichigo assured and knelt to remove the cuffs and chains from Grimmjow's legs.

Anger reared its ugly head and Grimmjow glared at the wall. Weak. The word echoed in his head, poisoning his mood and his thoughts. It was just some people. What did it matter? Why did he care? It was infuriating.

Starrk tilted his head at his friend from across the room. Grimmjow's hands curled into fists against the wall. He was angry, and Ichigo hadn't seemed to notice yet as he removed the man's restraints. What could have made his friend angry? He had seemed to be having a good time up until... It had to have something to do with being fucked in front of a crowd. Was Grimmjow's fear of weakness the cause? If it was, this situation could deteriorate _very_ quickly. Grimmjow had gotten pretty good at not caring how people saw him. He knew he was strong and that had been more than enough to shrug most things and people off.

He would normally stay out of Grimmjow's personal affairs. But if Ichigo didn't know how to handle the waves of emotions that his sub was most likely feeling. Grimmjow's temper could get the better of him. Even if it was directed inward.

"Ichigo," Starrk called, getting the ginger's attention. He wouldn't have it long as the Master was clearly more concerned with getting Grimmjow out of chains. Blue eyes shot to him as he approached the two men. "The chains aren't as important right now as you think-"

"What are you talking about?" Ichigo said, annoyed.

Starrk gestured for him to look up. Grimmjow's face was red with anger, his fists twitching against the wall and teeth bared.

Ichigo jumped up, leaving the unclipped chain on the floor. "Grimm, what's wrong?" He asked, ducking under the man's arm to get him to look at him.

"Nothing..." Grimmjow bit out. His mouth opened and closed a few times. He wanted to go back to the room before he snapped. But he knew if he tried for a whole sentence he'd end up snapping at Ichigo and this wasn't his fault. He should have been smarter about this. Should have tried it with a smaller group. Should have-

"You're not weak," Starrk said quietly as he came to stand beside his friend. He saw how Grimmjow was struggling to remain in control. Ichigo gave him a confused look for a second then returned his worried gaze to his partner. Grimmjow glared at Starrk; the bastard was always too perceptive. "I probably never worded it this way and maybe now isn't the best time to say it. But I'm going to anyway. Getting to top for you Grimm, it's always an honour of sorts. A special thing that not many get to do. You don't let just anyone do so. You're big and strong. You don't roll over for anyone unless you want to. Everyone in this room can see that. You're not submitting because you're weaker. Or because it's you're rightful place. You submit because _you_ want to. Because _you_ chose who is worthy of giving you that kind of pleasure."

Ichigo stared at Starrk, he was impressed, if not also a little confused. Did Grimmjow fear being seen as weak? It certainly seemed like it. Is that why he said orange? Did he feel vulnerable and weak?

Grimmjow's face softened. New feelings he didn't understand swirled in his gut and warmth radiated through him.

"You think I'd let a weakling fuck me?" Ichigo asked, understanding what Starrk was trying to do. Blue eyes shifted to him and Grimmjow laughed. No, he did not think that. He shook his head. "Exactly. You're far from weak. And not wanting to gift others with the pleasure of watching you enjoy yourself in that way is perfectly fine. Be flogged, beaten and pushed around in front of others. Not a single person would ever think a guy my size could do that unless you let me. I know I make it look effortless but pushing you, dragging you around, beating you and throwing you around takes pretty much all the strength I have every time. But what fun would it be if I told you that?" Ichigo finished with a grin.

Grimmjow's anger evaporated. Now he just felt stupid... And grateful... He was lucky to have a friend like Starrk that knew him so well he'd pieced together what was going on and came to help fix it. And he was even _so_ lucky as to find a Master that respected him so much. He glanced to either side and found that everyone else had turned themselves so they weren't facing him, giving the three men some privacy. No one was judging him. Everyone just wanted to have a good time and watch other's have a good time as well.

"Sorry, it was... I was just..."

"I understand the thought process Grimm. I'm guilty of thinking like that in the past. It's only because my brother is a total violent, aggressive ass that demands to be fucked up the ass with as much enthusiasm as he does demanding to fuck someone else. He says this a lot 'I'm not so weak as to deny myself what _I_ want because _other's_ believe only the weak are allowed to want it. Followed by lots of swearing," Ichigo chuckled.

Grimmjow's chin touched his chest as his shoulders started to shake. Ichigo looked worried for a second before he realised Grimmjow was laughing. What started as a chuckle quickly morphed into a full blow laugh. All the tension and negative drained away, leaving only mirth and warmth. "He sounds wonderful," Grimmjow stated once he'd calmed down. "Can I choke on your dick now?" he asked. He was feeling much better now. And if his Master was up for it, he would like to continue. Without being fucked though. That would have to wait for another day.

"That can be arranged," Ichigo replied smiling at his partner.


	5. Master 3

"That can be arranged," Ichigo replied smiling at his partner.

Starrk nodded to himself. His job was done here. Turning to leave the couple, he was stopped by a strong hand around his bicep. Gray eyes met calm blue. "Thanks, Starrk," Grimmjow said his gratitude felt as much as it was heard.

Starrk smiled and covered Grimmjow's hand with his own. Giving it a gentle squeeze he replied, "No problem."

Ichigo allowed the two friends their moment and crouched down to finish removing the restraints from Grimmjow's ankles. He couldn't be more thankful that Starrk had been at this event and that he noticed something Ichigo didn't. Things could have ended up much worse if he hadn't.

"You don't have to take the cuffs off," Grimmjow said glancing down at his Master. Brown eyes looked up at him, regarding him with great care and a small amount of worry. What happened probably had him a bit shaken even if he wasn't really showing it. Crouching down so he was almost at the same level as the ginger; damn his height, Grimmjow placed a hand on Ichigo's check. "I'm okay. That feeling is completely gone now and your brother's phrase is stuck in my head. That helped a lot for the issue as a whole." He placed his lips to his Master's. Ichigo relaxed a bit and kissed back. For a moment the kiss got deeper, but it wasn't heated. It was warm and comforting, expressing what Grimmjow couldn't with words. Pulling away from the kiss, touching their foreheads together, Grimmjow asked, "Do you still want to continue?"

Ichigo's face was flushed pink. That moment was so intimate and with so many people around. It was a little embarrassing; not in a bad way though, and everyone else in the room had once again turned themselves away to give them some privacy. "Yes," he replied and smiled.

The warmth and brilliance of that smile had Grimmjow teetering on his feet. God, Ichigo was so gorgeous...

A hand waved in front of Grimmjow's face after almost a minute of him starring at his Master. "Grimm? You in there?" Ichigo chuckled.

Grimmjow blinked and swallowed thickly. "One day that smile is gonna stop my heart I'm sure of it..." He breathed, cheeks warming.

Ichigo's face turned bright red. Every fucking time! Where did these compliments keep coming from?

Looking away shyly, Grimmjow stood and offered his hand to his Master. "I have no idea why that shit keeps coming out of my mouth..." He mumbled. He didn't consider himself a romantic by any means, and it was very odd for him to compliment people in general. Not because he was an ass or anything. Simply because it wasn't in his nature to compliment anything that wasn't a skill. Sure he'd give the usual compliments like "you have a nice ass"; that was more flirting in his book though. But the warmth and beauty of Ichigo just seemed to make the strange words flow from his mouth without a care in the world how corny they sounded.

"Well now I feel special," Ichigo said. He grasped the hand offered to him and pulled himself up. "Like I'm the only one you say stuff like that too." It was nice getting compliments like that, he just wasn't used to it.

"Well you are the only one," Grimmjow replied and greedily pulled Ichigo up into his arms bridal style. His Master had no time to do anything but fling his arms around Grimmjow's thick neck and glare playfully at him.

"What are you doing, kitten?" Ichigo asked through clenched teeth.

"Taking you to the couch, Master. Or am I not allowed to show you just how special I think you are?" Grimmjow drawled, a grin spreading across his face. Time to get the scene somewhat back on track. He was horny and hungry for his Master's cock. Cuddles and lovey-dovey stuff could wait.

Ichigo took the none to subtle hint that Grimm wanted to get on with the scene and allowed himself to be carried to an empty couch. He was placed gently down on the leather cushions and his kitten got to his knees between his legs.

Grimmjow paused as he brought his head down towards his Master's open fly. If he waited would, Ichigo grab his-

Ichigo grabbed a fistful of Grimmjow's blue locks and pushed his head against his half-open leather pants. "You said you wanted to choke on your Master's dick, now get to it, kitten," he growled.

Grimmjow shuddered at the use of force. Just what he wanted. Without another word, Grimmjow grabbed Ichigo's pants and pulled them down past his knees. Eagerly he ran his tongue up the underside and rolled it over the head. That and a few gentle sucks had his Master fully erect and ready to go. Wetting his lips he dove under the length, licking from base to tip over and over again, making sure each side of the shaft got some attention.

Grimmjow moaned as he swallowed the whole length and wiggled his tongue back and forth on the underside. As he reached the tip he glanced up at his Master. Ichigo sat back into the couch, a hand fisted in blue locks, relaxed and grinning down at his pet. A gentle tug told Grimmjow to get moving and move he did. Sucking, licking and kissing every inch of his Master's cock like a starving beast. Slurps, moans and sucking sounds poured readily from Grimmjow's lips as he felt his Master twitch and pull harder on his hair.

Ichigo was close, but the act was still missing something.

Grimmjow stopped abruptly making Ichigo growl and yank his head back to glare at him. "Did I tell you to stop?"

"Please fuck my mouth Master," Grimmjow blurted, blue eyes heavy with need and lust. It was hard to chock himself on something and either way it was so much better when Ichigo fucked his mouth.

Ichigo was taken aback by the statement for a moment before his grin grew so wide it rivalled Grimmjow's. "Aren't you greedy today," he purred and stood making Grimmjow shimmy backwards so he didn't hurt his neck.

Quickly adjusting how he was holding Grimmjow's hair, Ichigo pulled the man to his cock. As his kitten's eager lips wrapped around it he thrust forward making Grimmjow gag, his eyes rolling back for a second. Repeatedly, Ichigo slammed himself down Grimmjow's throat, giving the man only a few seconds once in a while to breath. Spit trailed down his kitten's chin and cute gaging sounds filled the air.

Ichigo stared down at his kitten, grin still firmly in place as he watched those vibrant blue eyes get ever darker with lust. Grimmjow moaned around his dick, the man's own dripping between his legs, held up by his tight pants. A hand reached for the aching member and Ichigo held Grimmjow down on his cock. "No touching kitten," Ichigo ordered.

No longer able to breathe, Grimmjow clasped his hands behind his back to discourage himself from touching. Pleased with that, Ichigo yanked his head back. Grimmjow coughed and choked for a moment then pushed his head back towards the tasty morsel that was his Master's cock.

Ichigo picked up again. Slamming into Grimmjow's waiting mouth viciously. Grimmjow revelled in the sting on his scalp, the slight pain in the back of his throat, and most of all those hazel eyes focused only on him, darkened in lust and greed. Those eyes screamed, 'your mine' and it drove Grimmjow insane.

A few more minutes and Ichigo groaned low in his throat. "Drink up," he half growled as he spilled his seed down Grimmjow's throat with one final thrust.

Grimmjow eagerly drank every drop his Master bestowed upon him. Ichigo's hand left his hair allowing him to move. He pulled back so only the head remained in his mouth and sucked the last bit of cum from the head and swallowed. "Thank you, Master," he breathed, eyes unfocused and mind clearly a little muddled.

Looking down at his kitten has he came down from his high, Ichigo noticed the small sticky puddle between Grimmjow's legs. It would seem the man had cum along with him. "You made a mess," Ichigo stated, sitting back down on the couch.

A lazy grin spread across Grimmjow's face. "Ooops."

Ichigo couldn't help but chuckle. "I'll forgive give you this time, crawl up here if you can," he instructed, patting the leather beside him and waving over one of the servants Byakuya had hired that was standing off to the side. "Some water please?"

"Of course Sir, right away," the servant replied formally and hurried off. All the servants wore the same outfit, black slacks, dark gray vests and cotton bands around their necks. Every one of them was very attractive and attentive. Ichigo recognized a few of them from the last time he had partaken in an event held at Byakuya's Manor. The wealthy male was extra careful to make sure that each of them understood what was going to take place at the event and what they were expected to do. Which included the list of kinks that everyone may choose to take part in and that the only thing that was required of them was to bring the guests anything they might ask for that wasn't sexual in nature. So their bags, a coat, blankets, water, snacks, etc. And of course, they were more than welcome to leave the room or the premises if they no longer felt comfortable in the environment without having any negative repercussions other than they would only be paid for the time that they were actually there.

Grimmjow took a moment to stretch, arching his back up towards the ceiling and bowing his head. Popping his wrists and knuckles he followed his Master's instructions. "Shouldn't we clean that up?" He asked as he laid himself on his stomach like a cat over Ichigo's thighs and crossed his arms under his chin.

Ichigo rolled his eyes at the action but he was used to it. Grimmjow seemed to quite like this position both for spanking and aftercare. "I'll wipe it up before we head back to the room," Ichigo replied, his hand rubbing up and down his kitten's back in practiced motions. Grimmjow sighed under the touch and Ichigo could feel his muscles relax further over his legs. "The cuffs bothering you yet?"

"Nope, I feel great." Grimmjow glanced over his shoulder. Hazel eyes followed the hand stroking his back, calm and focused. Like watching the action was helping his Master relax. The zipper of his pants dug into his own leg but he ignored it, too comfy to move just yet.

"Here is your water, Sir," The servant said as they returned with a tray and two glasses of water.

"Perfect, thanks." Taking both glasses from the tray, Ichigo nudged Grimmjow with his knee, signalling for his kitten to get up.

"I'm comfy thooough," Grimmjow complained but pulled himself up so he sat on his knees.

"Drink," Ichigo said, ignoring the complaint and holding one of the glasses in Grimmjow's face. Grimmjow pouted and took the glass, drinking deep from it. "Why complain if you're thirsty?" Grimmjow shrugged and grinned around the rim of the glass. Ichigo flicked him in the forehead. "Pain in the ass," he chuckled.

Grimmjow laughed. "So back to the room? There's something I need," he said holding the now empty glass in both hands on his thighs.

"Oh?"

Grimmjow didn't elaborate. "Give me one of your wipes. I'll clean that up," he said pointing to the small puddle of cum on the floor. A moment later a wet wipe smacked him in the face. "Hey!"

Ichigo snickered and casually took a drink from his glass. Grimmjow glared at him playfully and slid onto the floor. Holding his glass in one hand he skillfully cleaned up the sticky mess. As he did so a servant came over and took his empty glass. They also held out a small bag for Grimmjow to plop the dirty wipe into. "Thanks."

"Of course," the servant replied and walked away.

Standing, Grimmjow tucked himself back into his leather pants and give his back a big stretch. His spine popped and cracked making Ichigo wince. His Master hated that sound.

"Shall we?" Grimmjow asked, offering his hand to Ichigo to help him up from the couch.

\- Back in their room -

Grimmjow sauntered over to the bed, wiggling his hips as he shimmied out of his tight leather pants. His Master watched from his spot, leaning against the door. Hazels pools darkened with lust, his tongue glossing over his dry lips. "So what is it you needed, Kitten?" He asked, voice heavy with desire. His kitten had such a wonderful body and now he had the pleasure of seeing all of it as the larger man turned around.

Grimmjow grinned. He held his hands out, fists closed and wrists together. "A good fuck, Master." He purred the tittle. "And to be bound while you do it."

Ichigo sauntered over, taking his kitten's hands in his and placing them on his hips. "You seem, more confident now that we're alone." He pushed his bare chest against Grimmjow's, his hands sliding up muscular arms. "More demanding too..." He drawled, tilting his head and nipping at his kitten's earlobe.

Grimmjow took in a shuddering breath, heat pooling near his groin. "I take it that's a good thing?"

"Um-hum." Ichigo trailed his nose over Grimmjow's sensitive neck and bit down. His kitten groaned, hips bucking. "We'll work on your confidence in groups later," Ichigo whispered against the abused skin, his warm breath making the other man shiver in delight. In private now, both found it easier to fall into their roles.

"You did good today, so I'll let you choose how I bind you." Ichigo pulled away, grinning when his kitten whined at the loss. He turned his back to Grimmjow, walking over to his bag of goodies. He could fell his kitten's eyes on him, watching his every move. "Well, are you going to tell your Master what you want Kitten?" He demanded, voice deep and laced with a seductive threat.

Grimmjow swallowed the lump in his throat. Ichigo's voice was driving him nuts. "You know my brain shorts out when you talk like that Master. What was the question?"

Ichigo chuckled and pulled two bundles of rope from his bag. He turned around, pleasantly surprised that his kitten was hard again already. His wide length standing tall between his legs. Ichigo licked his lips, eyeing the appendage. "How do you want to be bound?" He repeated, slowly making his way back over to his kitten.

Grimmjow thought for a moment, avoiding making eye contact with his Master for fear of getting lost in his gaze. He sucked on his tongue. "Feeling like an armbinder would be nice."

Originally Grimmjow hadn't liked ropes, but he'd agreed to give them another try after talking about why he hadn't liked them. Turns out it had been the type of rope used that he didn't like. The kind he'd originally had experience with was very rough and not even the right type of damn rope. Always room to learn something new. But he had felt a little stupid about the whole thing, even though it was back in his teenage years.

After Ichigo had explained what the other rigger; if it was even accurate to call the boy that had done it, a rigger. They'd tried rope bondage slowly out of scene, using cotton rope and Grimmjow had fallen in love with it. There were some positions and other things he didn't like of course but overall he liked the fell of the rope and the type of restraints Ichigo could do with it.

"Anything else?" Ichigo prompted, setting one bundle of rope on the bed.

Grimmjow shook his head. "No, that's all Master."

"Turn around," Ichigo instructed as he unravelled the second bundle. He ran it through his hands, folding the length in half.

Grimmjow did as he was told. He didn't feel like fighting back anymore. He just wanted to enjoy the pleasures his Master could give him. "Can you use your crop on me too, Master?" He asked. A little pain was always such delectable fun.

Ichigo grabbed his kitten's arms. "Sure, kitten. If you're good," he drawled, positioning Grimmjow's arms where they needed to be behind his back. He started the binding halfway down a prominent bicep. Looping the two pieces of rope side by side and tying his knots in the middle, all the way down to a few inches above Grimmjow's wrists. That would make sure nothing put pressure on the joints.

Grimmjow relaxed into the feeling of soft cotton rope wrapping his arms tight as if he were held in a blanket. To some that feeling might bring terror but to Grimmjow it brought a sweet sense of surrender and safety even he couldn't explain. All that mattered though was that he liked it and his Master thought it was hot as hell. He groaned as Ichigo's hands delicately roamed over his shoulders, neck, back and ass. Groping and massaging where they pleased.

"Tight enough?" Ichigo asked as he stroked Grimmjow's pectorals, feeling the muscles twitch under his touch.

"Yes, Master."

"Good." Ichigo grabbed him roughly by the bicep and pulled him towards the bed. Grimmjow grinned and for a moment resisted being pulled. A quick slap to his ass had him moving again quick enough though. "Just can't not resist can you, kitten," Ichigo chuckled. He shoved Grimmjow's head to the bed, bending him over the high mattress.

"It was only a little." Grimmjow pouted against the duvet.

Ichigo unclipped his crop from his belt and tapped Grimmjow's inner thigh, his other hand fisted in the man's hair holding him down. "If you want what you asked for, you won't resist at all," he warned.

"Understood, Master."

Ichigo smirked and knee-ed his kitten's legs apart. "Good," he whispered against Grimmjow's jaw and bit down on his earlobe. Grimmjow moaned, the sound broken by a hiss as the sweet sting of a crop blossomed on his inner thigh.

Ichigo kissed and nipped at his neck. Biting hard enough to leave marks here and there. He gifted each inner thigh with hits from the crop until his kitten was shaking and begging him to stop.

Cracked and more moan than words, Grimmjow pleaded, "Please-ahhh-fuck me, Masterrrr!" The crop stung as it slapped against his ass.

"Done already?" Ichigo challenged. It doubled as a way to check Grimmjow mental state and how close to his limit he was. By his shaking and breathing he was definitely approaching one.

"Fuck. Me. Damn. It. Master," Grimmjow replied between breathes.

Ichigo gave him a few moments to get his breathing back on track then stroke his kittens ass with an open palm. Grimmjow cried out in pain, the sound fizzling out into a shaky moan.

"That's not how you ask for something kitten."

"Please, Master. I already said please. Please fuck me..." Grimmjow replied. He started to repeat the last part over and over in hushed breaths. His hips bucked against the bed frame, his face still planted in the duvet.

Ichigo stepped back. Taking in all the light red marks the crop had left on his kitten's inner thighs and the red handprint on his ass. He licked his lips. "You're going to ride me kitten," he drawled sliding his leather pants down over his lithe legs. He stepped out of them and took a seat at the top of the bed, leaning against the headboard.

Grimmjow panted against the duvet. Gaze focused on his Master, dark with lust and tired. He wanted to say he couldn't move but he stubornly forced himself onto his feet. He wobbled and crawled onto the bed off balance and with great difficulty. If only he had his hands. He thought, leaning to one side to plop one knee on the opposite side of Ichigo's hips.

Ichigo steadied his exhausted sub. Holding his shoulders so he didn't fall over. He could tell Grimmjow was about to run completely out of energy but it was safe to push him a little further.

Grimmjow hunched forward his head resting on his Master's shoulder. Hands ran up his back and into his hair. Massaging and stroking pleasently. Blue eyes fell closed for a moment only to shoot wide as Ichigo placed the head of his cock against his ass.

"Come on now kitten, take all of it."

Grimmjow shuddered and with great effort, took his Master's length inside of him. Seated fully he looked down into caramel pools. His Master smiled at him, dazzling him with its warmth before thrusting up making him bounce. He cried out in pleasure, his teeth grinding together. "Fuuuuck..." he breathed.

Ichigo chuckled. "I'll take care of the rest, just let yourself bounce, kitten," he instructed, kissing a line up Grimmjow's neck.

"You'll hurt yourself, Mast-AHHH-fuck! Hey! Ahhhh!" Grimmjow moaned and cursed as Ichigo literally bounced him in his lap, his dick hitting home almost every time. Once in awhile his Master would slow, grinding his hips up into his kitten who was now a mumbling mess in his lap.

"I know my limits, kitten," Ichigo stated as he started up a brutal pace again. Grimmjow did some of the work for him. Naturally helping with the upward lift but it was definitely something Ichigo couldn't keep up for long. Luckily he didn't need too. Grimmjow's hot breath mumbled, slurred words and moaning were driving him wild.

He could feel his climax approaching as Grimmjow clamped down on him. Cumming without permission but so out of it Ichigo wasn't going to mention it. Muscles shuddered, clamping and unclamping around his cock, pushing Ichigo over the edge into heaven.

Grimmjow shook and panted against Ichigo's shoulder, his eyes struggling to stay open. "I...hhhhhh...than...k...you...mast...er..." He breath half asleep with his Master still inside him. Fuck that was a good scene. A little bumpy but alls well that ends well.

Ichigo gave an exhausted chuckle, petting Grimmjow's sweaty hair and gifting kisses all over the side of his neck and face. "You're welcome, kitten. And thank you..." he whispered as Grimmjow's breathing evened out. His kitten's mind fading away into a blissful slumber.

Shifted his exhausted partner off of him and onto his side, Ichigo crawled over him and swiftly on did the ropes binding his arms.

Grimmjow mumbled in his sleep, a small smile on his face. All insecurities and worries from earlier completely gone. Ichigo rolled him onto his back, massaged his limbs, applied a cream that would help with the red marks and bruises, and set a light snack, along with two glasses of water on the nearest bedside table.

That taken care of he quickly wet a small towel in the bathroom and wiped himself down along with Grimmjow. He would have liked to have a shower but he didn't believe that leaving Grimmjow alone for that long would be the best idea. The towel would at least clean away the top layer of sweat and grime.

As he curled up into Grimmjow's side the man's arm lazily lifted and wrapped around his shoulders. His kitten mumbled something as his head lolled to the side, resting on top of orange locks, but Ichigo couldn't make the murmurs out as words.

"Love you," Ichigo whispered letting his eyes fall closed. Another inaudible mumble fluttered past Grimmjow's slightly parted lips making Ichigo smile.

Early in the morning, Grimmjow groaned as he rolled over...Tried to roll over, something warm was in his way. With a groggy mind, he registered the arm wrapped around his waist. Tan, smooth skin, shocking orange hair. That's right... "Master," he mumbled and shifted around awkwardly so he was facing the sleeping ginger. His body buzzed pleasantly. The bruises and marks tingled reminding him of the fun he'd had. God, that had been great.

He pulled Ichigo to his chest, head resting in soft orange locks, flattened by sleep. He felt so warm, maybe he'd go back to sleep. Blue eyes slowly fell closed, lolled back to sleep by Ichigo's warmth and presence.

Ichigo smirked as he breathed Grimmjow's breathing even out again. His kitten was adorable, big as he was. He often did cute things like this. Things that made Ichigo feel like the luckiest man in the world.


End file.
